Alithwen et la communauté de libération
by 5Pistache5
Summary: Le Mal refait surface et la communauté est reconstitué... Mais la fille d'Aragorn les accompagnera pendant cette quête et plusieurs sentiments naitront...(reviews s.v.p)
1. Préface et enlèvement

Alithwen et la communauté de libération  
  
Note personnel de l'auteur :Je vais changer un peu la fin du troisième tome :Le retour du roi pour que mon histoire est du sens(pour ceux qui ont lu le troisième tome). P.S. :J'adore les reviews!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 :Préface et enlèvement.  
  
L'histoire commence après la guerre de l'anneau. L'ombre a été détruit et les Orques se sont disperser vers des grottes et de vieilles mines abandonnés. Aragorn était devenu le nouveau roi du Gondor, il s'était marier avec Arwen et ils ont eu un enfant :Alithwen qui avait (au début de l'histoire)22 ans. Elle avait la beauté et la sagesse des elfes mais en même temps la force et le courage des hommes. Dès son enfance elle appris a manier l'épée et l'arc presque aussi bien que son père. Elle avait les cheveux longs, blonds et légèrement ondulés mais personnes ne pouvait dire pourquoi puisque ses parents avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs. Legolas et Gimli eux ont fait presque le tour de la Terre du Millieu pour visiter des endroits plus beau les uns que les autres. Quand au semi- homme :Frodon, Pipin et Merry avaient trouvés prospérité dans leurs bonne vieille Compté. Tandis que Sam s'était marier avec Rosi et ils avaient eu un enfant :Élanore qui a 6 ans. Eowyn et Faramir s'était marier(et oui tout le monde se marie!!). Gandalf lui avait trouver refuge chez les elfes pour pouvoir consulter la bibliothèque. Toute la Terre du Millieu était paisible depuis la fin de la guerre de l'anneau.  
  
********************************************************************* Aragorn n'arrivait pas a dormir. Il pensait à tous ce qui leur aventures pendant la guerre de l'anneau et a tous ses compagnons. Il se demandait ce qui leur était arriver. Il savait que Legolas et Gimli partait souvent en voyage en Terrre du Millieu et qu'en se moment ils étaient surement dans le royaume de Legolas, la Forêt Noire. Ils ne savait pas se que les hobbits étaient devenu mais il se doutait bien que Sam avait eu une fille grâce a un de ses messager qui était parti en vacances en Compté. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Arwen qui bougeait près de lui.  
  
Bon matin, dit-elle en souriant a son mari.  
  
Bon matin a toi aussi, répondit-il en l'embrasant sur le front.  
  
Alithwen arriva en courant dans la chambre sans frapper vêtu d'un robe verte pâle et vaporeuse.  
  
Tu pourrais frapper au moins avant d'entrer, lui dit son père un peux en plaisantant.  
  
Je suis désoler père mais un messager vient d'arriver de la Compté et il demande a vous voir, il dit que c'est très urgent.  
  
Aragorn se leva en courant et s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair pour aller entendre se que le messager avait a lui dire a propos de ses petits amis. Il arriva en courant dans la salle du trone suivit de près par Alithwen et Arwen.  
  
Quels sont les nouvelles, dit-il à l'adresse du messager. Hélas mon roi elle ne son pas très bonne. J'ai appris par un certain Sam Gamegie que Frodon Saquet, Peregrïn Touque et Meriadoc Brandebouc avait été enlever par des Orques il y a de sa 7 jours.  
  
7 jours, s'exclama Aragorn. Mais ils sont probablement morts a l'heure qui est.  
  
Au contraire mon roi Sam Gamegie dit qu'ils ont laissé une lettre pour vous la voici, dit-il en tendant une enveloppe cramoisi jauni avec le temps à son roi.  
  
Aragorn prit la lette et la lu rapidement. Voici ce qui était écrit :  
  
Oh roi du Gondor,  
  
mes fidèles serviteurs ont enlevé vos petits amis.  
  
Mais ne vous inquiété pas je ne leur ferai aucun mal.  
  
Tous ce que je veut c'est les trois anneaux des elfes immortels.  
  
Si vous ne les emmener pas je tuerai vos amis et anéantirai la Terre du Millieu.  
  
Signé : L'Ombre  
  
Aragorn tremblait légèrement après avoir lu la lettre. Il la passa à Arwen (Alithwen lisait par dessus son épaule) qui lorsque qu'elle eut fini plaqua sa main devant sa bouche.  
  
Est-ce que c'est tout messager, demanda Aragorn encore secouer par les événements.  
  
Non mon roi, Legolas Vertefeuille et Gimli fils de Gloïn sont arriver seulement deux jours après l'enlèvement pour rendre visite aux semi-hommes. Ils disent qu'ils vont se rendre à Fondcombe et qu'ils vous attendrons là- bas.  
  
Merci vous pouvez disposer et en même temps faîtes celer mon cheval pour cette après-midi.  
  
Père laisser moi venir avec vous je sais manier l'épée et l'arc aussi bien que vos plus fidèles serviteurs je vous en pris, supplia Alithwen.  
  
C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi Alithwen tu ne peux pas venir.  
  
Je vous en pris, supplia t- elle une nouvelle fois, Je veux voir le monde extérieur et mon grand-père à Fondcombe.  
  
Aragorn se tourna vers Arwen pour l'interroger du regards. Il se retourna a nouveau vers Alithwen et lui dit :  
  
D'accords mais dépêche toi a préparer tes bagages je vais faire celer un cheval pour toi.  
  
Merci père, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux et elle fila vers ses appartements pour se préparer.  
  
Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix, dit-il à Arwen.  
  
Bien sur que si elle meurt d'envie de connaître la Communauté de l'anneau depuis qu'elle est toutes petite et elle sait se défendre, répondit-elle.  
  
Aragorn lui sourit et parti vers les écuries. Pendant l'après-midi la nouvelle s'était répandu comme une traîner de poudre dans tous le royaume. Aragorn et Alithwen partirent vers cinq heures pour Fondcombe en compagnie d'une dizaine de gardes. Vers huit heures ils arrêtèrent au Rohan pour avertir Eomer et Eowyn de la situation et pour prendre quelques victuailles puisqu'ils n'avaient pas souper avant de partir de Minas Tirith. Ils repartirent presque aussitôt qu'ils eurent fini de souper et ils chevauchèrent toutes la nuit pour arriver à Fondcombe dans la matinée. Ils ne rencontrèrent qu'un petit groupe d'orques près des monts brumeux mais ils purent très bien se défendre malgré la noirceur. Alithwen s'habitua vite à la noirceur. Elle était a moitié elfe donc elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir autant que son père. Elle n'était pas immortel comme les elfes mais elle vivrait quand même très longtemps(environ 300 ans). Elle avait hériter de quelques que atout des elfes dont a capacité de voir très bien même dans le noir et elle avait une ouïe très fine. Elle pu voir enfin les tourelles de Fondcombe vers 7 heures du matin. Dès leurs arriver leurs compagnons ainsi que Elrond vinrent leurs dirent bonjour.  
  
Sam sauta presque dans les bras d'Aragorn :  
  
Je suis si content de vous revoir, dit-il.  
  
- Moi aussi Sam moi aussi dit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent en courant.  
  
Bonjour, leurs dirent-ils en c?ur.  
  
Le voyage a été bon, demanda Legolas en l'aidant à prendre ses bagages  
  
Oui nous n'avons seulement rencontrer un petit groupe d'orques.  
  
Elrond et Gandalf arrivèrent a ce moment-là. Ils leurs dirent bonjour de la même façon que Legolas et Gimli. Personnes n'avaient remarquer Alithwen qui se tenait à l'écart du groupe bien qu'elle était très curieuse elle était aussi un peu timide. Aragorn se tourna vers ses amis et leurs dit :  
  
Je voudrais vous présenter ma fille :Alithwen. Elle viendra avec nous pour délivrer les hobbits.  
  
Tous le monde se tut en voyant la jeune fille arriver. Elle regarda tour à tour chaque personnes présentent. Premièrement, il y avait Sam qui était très petit puisqu'il était un hobbit . Il avait les pieds velus et les cheveux frisé. À sa gauche il y avait Gandalf le Blanc. Il était habiller de blanc et il avait un bâton noueux dans la main. Près de lui se tenait Elrond, son grand-père. Comme a son habitude il avait les cheveux noirs et il portait des vêtements d'elfes. Ensuite, se trouvait Gimli fils de Gloïn. Il était petit et trapu et il avait une barbe rousse avec des tresses. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Legolas elle resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un vrai elfe blond(puisqu'elle était moitié humaine et moitié elfe). Il était grand, mince et (elle devait se l'avouer)très beau. À tour de rôle ils se présentèrent puis ils allèrent manger.  
  
S'il vous plaît montrer à nos inviter leurs chambres et donner leurs de nouveaux vêtements, demanda Elrond a une des servantes.  
  
Aragorn et Alithwen suivirent la servante dans la palais. Alithwen admirait la beauté des lieux. Bien sûr elle était déjà venu mais a chaque fois c'était la même chose :elle restait bouche bée comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait. Arriver dans sa chambre elle mit la robe que la servante lui avait donner(une robe bleu pâle et vaporeuse), puis elle se dirigea vers la salle a manger. En entrant elle vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une femme et une fillette de 6 ans.  
  
Bonjour, mais qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle.  
  
Bonjour je suppose que vous êtes la fille du roi de Gondor...  
  
Alithwen acquiesça .  
  
...Je suis la femme de Sam, je m'appelle Rosi et voici notre petite fille Elanore, dit-elle en désignant la fillette.  
  
Heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Alithwen fille de Aragorn, princesse du Gondor.  
  
Mais leur discussions s'arrêtèrent là puisque Elrond, Gimli, Aragorn et Legolas arrivèrent. Suivit de près par Sam et Gandalf. Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à discuter :  
  
Nous savons tous ici pourquoi nous sommes réuni, commença Elrond, non seulement pour délivrer Frodon, Merry et Pippin mais ausssi pour anéantir l'ombre qui est revenu.  
  
Comment se fait-il ? demanda Aragorn.  
  
Elle n'est pas tout affaitement revenus, répondit Gandalf, les orques veulent faire revenir l'ombre mais pour sa ils leur faut les trois anneaux des elfes, ils sont trop lâche pour venir les chercher eux même.  
  
Qu'allons nous faire ? demanda Gimli qui redoutait la réponse.  
  
Nous allons devoir détruire les anneaux, répondit Elrond.  
  
Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Le deuxième s'en vient dans pas longtemps. P.S. :J'adore les reviews ! 


	2. Fin de la discussion et départ

Alithwen et la communauté de libération  
  
Note de l'auteur : J'adore les reviews et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas remarquer j'adore Legolas!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre2 : Fin de la discussion et départ.  
  
Tout le monde s'attendait à cette réponse.  
  
Comment ?  
  
Tout le monde sursauta.  
  
Pardon ? , demanda Elrond  
  
Comment fait-on pour détruire les trois anneaux des elfes ? , redemanda Alithwen.  
  
Premièrement, il faut réunir les trois anneaux des elfes. J'en possède un, Arwen aussi et La Dame Blanche en a un. Ensuite, il faut réunir trois composantes de la Terre du Millieu : l'eau, le vent et la terre. Le feu a été détruit puisqu'il était représenté par l'Anneau Unique, répondit Elrond.  
  
Et où trouve-t-on l'eau, le vent et la terre, demanda Sam.  
  
L'eau, nous le trouvons dans la Baie de Befalos : c'est près du Gondor. Le vent nous le trouverons sur les Monts Brumeux : les plus hautes montagnes de la Terre du Milieu. Ensuite, la terre nous la trouverons au Rohan : où il y a les terres les plus fertiles de la Terre du Milieu. Enfin, nous devons apporter-le tout en Mordor au-dessus de la montagne du Destin où l'Anneau Unique a été détruit, conclu Gandalf.  
  
Dès demain matin nous partirons vers le sud pour prendre tous les anneaux et la terre et l'air, puis nous irons à la Baie de Befalos pour trouver l'eau.  
  
Attendez!  
  
C'était Alithwen qui s'était lever d'un bond.  
  
C'est moi qui ai l'anneau de ma mère.(Tout le monde resta silencieux) Elle me l'a confier avant que l'on ne quitte Minas Tirith.  
  
Très bien sa nous fera moins de chemin à faire, déclara Elrond.  
  
Ensuite les servantes apportèrent le repas qui fut très calme. Tout le monde réfléchissais à ce qui était pour leur arriver le lendemain. Après le souper Alithwen alla dans le jardin et grimpa sur l'arbre où elle montait toujours lorsqu'elle était petite. C'était un bouleau blanc qui avait des feuilles jaunes toute l'année sauf en hiver. Un bruit de pas la sorti de sa rêverie. Elle gardait toujours un petit canif sur elle. Elle le sorti et sauta en bas de son arbre.  
  
Qui est là, demanda-t-elle.  
  
Alithwen?  
  
Lorsqu'elle reconnue la voix de son père elle se détendit et resserra son canif dans sa poche. Il arriva près d'elle et lui dit :  
  
Que fais-tu dehors pendant la nuit?  
  
Je réfléchissais père.  
  
À propos de demain? Tu es effrayer?  
  
Non enfin oui un peu mais je sais que je ne risque rien. Je pensais à ce qu'aurait dit mère si elle savait ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire demain matin.  
  
Je suis sur qu'elle serait très nerveuse de nous savoir en danger mais elle sait que c'est notre destin d'affronter le mal. Je suis le roi et toi la princesse...  
  
Oui vous avez peut-être raison.  
  
Allez vas te coucher nous avons tous besoin de sommeil et demain nous partons dès que le soleil sera levé  
  
Bonne nuit père, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
  
Bonne nuit Alithwen.  
  
Elle partie vers sa chambre et s'endormit toute habiller dans son lit. *************************************************************************** Alithwen était dans une forêt sombre mais en même temps chaleureuse et accueillante. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette forêt. Soudain :  
  
Alithwen, Alithwen...  
  
Cette voix elle l'avait déjà entendu mais elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler a qui elle appartenait. Elle continua a marcher dans la forêt mais elle vu des yeux. De grands yeux bleus qui la fixait. ***************************************************************************E lle se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux aussi elle les avait déjà vu mais elle ne pouvais pas encore se rappeler où elle les avaient vu! Elle décida de se lever et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi toute habiller. Elle ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre et pu voir un magnifique paysage. Elle s'habilla en vitesse d'un pantalon vert ainsi qu'un chemisier d'un vert plus foncé et elle sortit de la pièce. Elle s'apprêtait a se diriger vers la salle à manger lorsqu'elle entendit une voix dans son dos :  
  
Vous êtes bien matinal princesse.  
  
Elle se figea. Cette voix était celle de son rêve. Elle se retourna et fut stupéfaite de voir un Legolas tout souriant qui se dirigeait vers elle.  
  
On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme!?, lui dit-elle.  
  
Heu...non c'est que...j'ai un peu mal dormi, balbutia-elle.  
  
D'accords, lui dit-il non convaincue, Voulez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle d'armes? Nous pourrions pratiquer la maniement à l'épée. Il n'est que 4 heure du matin.  
  
Volontiers.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'armes. Arriver, elle prit son épée et son arc qu'on avait mis dans un coin de la pièce. Ils se placèrent face à face et le combat commença. Alithwen était meilleur à l'épée qu'a l'arc à flèche tandis que Legolas lui c'était le contraire. Alithwen était très à l'aise avec une épée et elle virevoltait dans tous les sens. Legolas lui avait un peu de misère à la tenir éloignée. Après 25 minutes de combat Alithwen gagna enfin en faisant trébucher son adversaire.  
  
Vous êtes très douer, lui répondit-il à bout de souffle.  
  
Merci.....mais.....vous aussi, dit elle, elle aussi à bout de souffle.  
  
Que diriez vous d'une petite revanche mais cette fois-ci à l'arc.  
  
J'accepte le défi, répondit Alithwen.  
  
Elle alla chercher son arc et une cible.  
  
Le premier qui tire dans le milieu(imaginez-vous une cible de dard), dit Legolas.  
  
C'est d'accords!  
  
Il commencèrent le combat. Alithwen et Legolas bandèrent leurs arcs et tirèrent dans la cible. La flèche de Alithwen se planta légèrement sur la droite du cercle du milieu et celle de Legolas se planta légèrement vers la gauche du cercle du milieu.  
  
Presque, marmonna Legolas.  
  
Ils bandèrent à nouveau leurs arcs et à GO ils tirèrent à nouveau dans la cible. Celle de Alithwen se planta légèrement à côté du cercle mais cette fois-ci vers la gauche et celle de Legolas se planta en plein milieu de la cible. Alithwen regarda Legolas un peu déçu d'avoir perdu.  
  
Vous avez eu votre revanche, lui dit-elle  
  
Oui......  
  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Alithwen cru qu'elle était perdu dans un océan tandis que Legolas lui fixait ces yeux verts émeraudes. Alithwen coupa leurs regards et ses joues rosirent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.  
  
Heu...........je crois que je vais aller....heu...... prendre mon petit déjeuner, dit-elle gêner.  
  
Attendez je vais vous accompagner.  
  
Pendant e trajet qui les séparait de la salle à manger il ne parlèrent pas encore trop gêner par leur attitude. À table il y avait des ?ufs brouillés avec des pommes de terre. Les préparatifs se firent vite. Ils emmenèrent avec eux qu'un seul poney :c'était Bill, le fidèle ami de Sam pour porter les bagages ainsi que la petite Elanore qui les avait accompagner avec sa mère. Seul Elrond ne vint pas. Il confia son anneau à Gandalf qui lui fit promettre de lui faire attention. Puis, ce fut le moment de partir pour les Monts Brumeux pour prendre le vent. Après quatre heures de marche il s'arrêtèrent enfin à la grande joie de tous sauf Gimli qui disait que les nains n'avait pas besoin de repos.(Sa reste à prouver). Il était maintenant 10h00 et Gandalf demanda à Alithwen de montrer à Elanore les principes de base pour se battre à l'épée(Sam en fit de même avec Rosi).Alithwen qui n'avait pas encore parler avec Elanore se demandait si elle ferait une bonne élève. Alithwen lui tendit une épée forgé par les Elfes pour qu'elle soit plus légère pour ces petites mains. Elle lui montra comment placer ses pieds et comment placer ces mains sur le manche de l'épée. Elle devait l'avouer, elle était quand même douée et très attentive.  
  
Ensuite, il faut que tu prennes une position de combat, lui dit-elle.  
  
Comme ça, lui dit-elle en prenant un air de pirates près à tout massacrer.  
  
Oui comme ça, lui répondit-elle en riant.  
  
Maintenant nous allons faire un petit combat mais surtout ne quitte pas la lame de ton adversaire des yeux, lui annonça-t-elle.  
  
Elles commencèrent leur petit combat mais Alithwen ne se battait pas vraiment puisqu'elle devait donner des chances à Elanore. Tout le monde regardait le « combat ». Après 5 minutes Alithwen donna un moment de répit à la fillette qui était très fière d'elle. Alithwen alla s'asseoir près de son père qui discutait avec Legolas :  
  
Et comment va votre père Legolas?, demanda Aragorn.  
  
Heu... je ne le sais pas...nous nous sommes disputer et .....enfin vous connaissez le reste, répondit Legolas un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
Et...pourquoi cela, demanda Aragorn.  
  
Parce que mon meilleur ami est un nain, dit-il d'une traite.  
  
Ha...je vois...  
  
Tout le monde savait que les Elfes n'aimaient pas les Nains mais pour Legolas et Gimli c'était différent. Ils étaient devenues amis à cause que Gimli finit par tombé sous le charme de La Dame Blanche qu'ils avaient rencontré lors de la Quête de l'anneau. Legolas et Aragorn restèrent silencieux. Puis, ce fut le moment de repartir. Ils marchèrent encore 2 heures puis il s'arrêtèrent de nouveau pour dîner à la grande joie de Sam. Presque personne ne parlait sauf Elanore qui posait toujours des questions à ses parent mais aussi a Alithwen sur les Elfes. Alithwen aimait bien cette fillette parce qu'elle lui rappelait elle lorsqu'elle était petite.  
  
J'aimerais bien être une Elfe, dit Elanore rêveuse. J'aurais de longs cheveux blond comme vous, princesse. Et peut-être que je serais une princesse moi aussi....  
  
Elanore arrête d'embêter Alithwen, la réprimanda Rosi. Toutes tes histoires ne l'intéressent peut-être pas.  
  
Rassurez-vous elle ne m'embête pas, et je ne suis pas une Elfe je ne le suis qu'a moitié, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Elanore.  
  
Peut-être mais vous êtes quand même jolie et vous avez toutes les caractéristiques des Elfes, dit Elanore juste pour contredire Alithwen.  
  
Non je ne suis pas immortel je ne peux vivre que 300 ans, répondit-elle un peu triste.  
  
C'est quand même beaucoup 300 ans !, affirma Elanore.  
  
Oui....  
  
Elanore savait quelle avait fait une gaffe et que Alithwen n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle était une demi-elfe donc différente de son peuple. Mais elle était quand même chanceuse puisque c'était très rare des demi-elfes qui vivait plus de cent ans. Elanore se tut pendant le reste de l'arrêt. Ils avaient encore une journée entière de marche avant d'atteindre le sommet des Monts Brumeux. Ils devaient recueillir le vent dans un petit bocal pour pouvoir mieux le transporter (sa se transporte du vent ? ?). Ils repartirent encore une fois(sa s'en vient monotone) et jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tomber. Ils firent un feu de camp et installèrent le campement.  
  
Legolas je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, annonça Aragorn je vous réveillerez après deux heures.  
  
Je vais veiller avec vous père, répondit Alithwen, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil.  
  
C'est comme tu veux...  
  
Tout le monde alla se coucher sauf Alithwen et Aragorn. Après une heure Aragorn s'endormit alors Alithwen veilla. *************************************************************************** Cela faisait une heure que Legolas regardait Alithwen avant que Aragorn ne s'endorme. Elle était si belle et en même temps si fragile...Il entendit du bruit en provenance des buissons tout près de leur campement...Alithwen aussi...Elle se leva et pris son épée mais Legolas fut plus  
  
rapide et il la tira en arrière pour lui montrer qu'il était réveiller. Ils s'approchèrent des buissons et .....  
  
À suivre bon le prochain chapitre s'en vient mais soyez quand même patient ! Bisous !and I love reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	3. La bataille et le vent

Alithwen et la communauté de libération  
  
Note de l'auteur :Merci à tous ceux qui mon envoyer des reviews! Il y a un petit qui vous attend à la fin de ce chapitre. Pour l'instant bonne lecture!!!!  
  
Chapitre trois :La bataille et le vent.  
  
Alithwen et Legolas s'approchèrent des buissons. Au même instant des orques leur sautèrent dessus. Legolas eu tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté mais Alithwen fut renverser par un orque. Legolas planta son épée dans la créature qui tomba à côté de Alithwen.  
  
Merci, lui cria-t-elle pendant qu'elle se remettait sur pied.  
  
À ce moment, Aragorn se réveilla et vit que les créatures se déplaçaient vers lui. Il prie son épée et tua l'orque le plus proche. Il fut suivit de Sam et Gandalf et Gimli qui s'étaient réveillés et qui partaient maintenant au combat. Legolas virevoltait dans tous les sens en tranchant les têtes de ses ennemis. Elanore qui ne savait pas encore se battre comme il fallait avait pris son épée et elle restait très près d'Alithwen. Tandis que Rosi elle restait près d'Aragorn en même temps de surveiller sa petite famille. Soudain, Alithwen aperçue un orque avec une arbalète. Il tira une flèche dans la direction d'Elanore. Puis, se fut comme un film au ralenti dans la tête d'Alithwen. Elle vit la flèche se diriger vers Elanore et elle (en parlant d'Alithwen) bondit sur elle(en parlant d'Elanore). Au même instant elle sentit une douleur dans son épaule gauche. Elle roula par terre hors du carnage. Legolas qui se trouvait près d'elle fut le premier à la voir. Il se précipita vers elle, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Pendant ce temps Aragorn, Gandalf et Sam s'occupaient du reste des orques. Aragorn tua le dernier et à son tour se précipita lui aussi vers sa fille. Il retira la flèche et dénuda l'épaule d'Alithwen pour voir si la blessure était profonde.  
  
Dieu merci elle n'est pas profonde, annonça-t-il., Sam trouver moi de la feuille des rois(je ne sais pas si c'est comme sa que sa s'appelle) et Rosi un pansement.  
  
Les deux concernés s'en allèrent.  
  
Je....je ne sens plus mon épaule, balbutia Allithwen.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien aller maintenant, lui dit-il.  
  
Tout est de ma faute aussi si j'avais vu l'orque rien de tout ceci ne serait arriver, se reprocha Elanore.  
  
Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dit Gimli en l'emmenant plus loin.  
  
Soudain Sam revint en courant et annonça :  
  
Aragorn je n'en trouve pas!  
  
Très bien, Legolas emmener la au campement je vais aller chercher la feuille, dit-il à l'adresse de Legolas.  
  
Legolas prit Alithwen dans ses bras et il l'emmena loin de tout le carnage. À ce moment, elle ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle avait moins mal à présent mais elle ressentait quand même une légère douleur à l'épaule. Il la reposa par terre et elle se mit en position assise. Aragorn arriva au même moment avec des feuilles dans les mains mais en la voyant dans cette position il échappa toutes le feuilles et se précipita vers sa fille.  
  
Mais... comment... balbutia-t-il encore trop ébahit pour faire une phrase de plus de 4 syllabes.  
  
Je ne sais pas mais lorsque Legolas m'a pris dans c'est bras j'ai senti une grande chaleur en moi.  
  
Je crois qu'elle a eu le meilleur des remèdes qui soit, dit Gandalf.  
  
Lequel ? , demanda Aragorn.  
  
L'amour...  
  
Alithwen et Legolas rougirent en même temps.  
  
L'amour...  
  
Legolas ne savait que penser. Bien sur il l'aimait mais qu'elle le sache de cette façon...(disons que c'était juste un petit peu gênant).  
  
Tout le monde resta silencieux.  
  
Peux importe, coupa Aragorn il faut que tu te reposes maintenant, dit-il à l'adresse d'Alithwen.  
  
D'accords, lui dit-elle sortant de sa rêverie.  
  
Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, annonça Legolas.  
  
C'est comme tu veux, lui dit Aragorn.  
  
Alithwen se coucha dans ses couvertures en pensant à ce que Gandalf avait dit. Était-ce vrai? Elle s'endormit sur cette question ne pouvant y répondre. Legolas admirait Alithwen dans son sommeil. Elle ressemblait à un ange venu du ciel...  
  
Le lendemain matin Legolas réveilla tout le monde en commençant par Alithwen.  
  
Réveillez-vous Alithwen, dit-il d'une voix douce.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et dit :  
  
Bonjour Legolas..., je voulait vous dire merci pour hier...  
  
Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait..., lui répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
À nouveau elle se perdit dans un océan bleu et lui dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Il était tellement près l'un de l'autre que leurs nez se touchait. Ils entendirent remuer dans leurs dos et ils se séparèrent(il vont tu finir par le faire!!). Gimli marmonna des paroles incompréhensible et se rendormi.  
  
Je... crois que je... vais aller réveiller les autres, balbutia Legolas.  
  
D'accords.  
  
Il réveilla les autres et une heure après ils avaient déjeuner et ils étaient près à repartir. Après une heure de marche ils étaient en bas de la montagne. Ils firent une dernière halte avant de commencer à grimper dans la montagne. Plus tard, ils arrivèrent à un escarpement(imaginer vous une mur pour faire de l'escalade).  
  
Legolas, vous aller monter et nous lancer une corde que vous aller attacher après un rocher. Nous montrons un après l'autre. Lorsque se sera le tour d'Elanore nous la remonterons nous même, annonça Aragorn.  
  
Legolas monta sur la falaise avec une corde autour de l'épaule. Cinq minutes plus tard ils virent une corde le long de l'escarpement. Gimli monta en premier.  
  
- C'est pas de la tarte, dit-il en montant après la corde.  
  
Les Nains bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'air était assez musclé(*rire*). Ensuite ce fut le tour de Sam suivit de Rosi, d'Elanore et de Gandalf. Il ne restait plus qu'Aragorn et Alithwen. Elle s'apprêtait à monter à la corde lorsque son père s'écria :  
  
Des orques...  
  
Elle prit son arc et tirât une flèche en plein milieu du front d'un orque.  
  
Tirez la corde vers vous lorsque nous serons tous accrocher après, cria Legolas aux autres, je vais les aider !  
  
Il prit la corde et descendit comme un alpiniste contre le rocher. Arriver en bas il tua quelques orques et cria à l'adresse d'Alithwen et d'Aragorn :  
  
Agrippez-vous à moi ou à la corde les autres vont nous remonter !  
  
Il pris la corde et entraîna à sa suite Alithwen qui elle aussi la pris. À ce moment ils sentirent la corde remonter. Aragorn trancha la tête d'un orque et il sauta sur la corde qui montait de plus en plus. Alithwen avait terriblement mal à son épaule et elle n'arriverais sûrement à se tenir.  
  
Legolas...mon bras...je vais lâcher, cria Alithwen.  
  
Prenez ma main vite, lui dit-il en lui tendant son bras.  
  
Elle prit sa main et lâcha la corde. Elle était douce au toucher. Enfin, Legolas vit les autres :ils étaient arriver en haut. Il se hissa sur le rebord et aida Alithwen à monter également. À nouveau ils se regardèrent dans les yeux mais ils entendirent :  
  
Euh...j'aimerais bien remonter.  
  
C'était Aragorn qui était toujours après la corde et qui attendais toujours qu'on le remonte. Legolas mit fin à la contemplation des yeux d'Alithwen et aida Aragorn à se hisser sur le rebords. Les orques étaient parti sûrement avertir leur maître. Alithwen regarda à nouveau Legolas et murmura un « merci » en elfique. Il la regarda et murmura à son tour un « de rien » La troupe repartit vers le sommet et après deux autres heures ils firent une autre halte pour se reposer un peu de leurs aventure.  
  
Il prendra une heure pour se rendre au sommet et trois heures pour redescendre :c'est moins apique de l'autre côté,  
  
Ils repartirent à nouveau et à la grande joie de tout le monde ils arrivèrent en haut de la montagne.  
  
Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Elanore.  
  
Je n'ai qu'a faire entrer le vent dans ce bocal, répondit Gandalf en montrant un petit pot de verre.  
  
Il monta sur un rocher et prononça des paroles incompréhensibles. Après rien ne se passa.  
  
Est-ce que sa la marcher, demanda Elanore.  
  
Comme pour répondre à sa question une bourrasque de vent les frappa et une lumière grise se forma au-dessus du bocal de verre. Elle entra dans le bocal et Gandalf referma le couvercle à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
  
Et voilà, maintenant ils ne nous reste plus qu'a trouvé l'eau et la terre ainsi que l'anneau de Galadriel et nous n'aurons plus qu'a délivrer les hobbits.  
  
Ils installèrent le campement sur la montagne et Legolas annonça :  
  
Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.  
  
Je veillerais avec vous, répondit aussitôt Alithwen.  
  
D'accords réveillez-moi après trois heures, leur dit Gandalf avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
Personne ne le vit sauf Legolas et Alithwen qui rougirent en même temps. Les autres allèrent se coucher et ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre.  
  
Alors que ferez-vous lorsque nous aurons délivrer Frodon, Merry et Pipin, commença Legolas.  
  
Je n'en sais rien, répondit Alithwen, mais j'aimerais partir de nouveau à l'aventure, mais bien sur mon père ne voudra pas.  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
Parce qu'il n'aime pas me savoir en danger, il a fallut que je le supplie pour qu'il me laisse venir avec lui.  
  
Et quel étais votre raison?  
  
Tout simplement que je voulais rencontrer la communauté de l'anneau, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
Et sa la marcher...sa m'étonne d'Aragorn.  
  
Quoi vous croyez que je ne devrais pas être ici.  
  
Non au contraire...enfin je veux dire...  
  
Legolas rougit légèrement et regarda Alithwen dans les yeux. Elle fit de même et elle se perdit dans son regards. À nouveau leur tête se rapprochèrent. Ils étaient si près que leur nez se touchèrent. Legolas posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Alithwen. Elles étaient douces et sucrés. Alithwen ne se rendait pas conte de se quelle faisait. Et lorsqu'elle le fit enfin elle se sépara de Legolas.  
  
Je ne peux pas, dit-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant.  
  
Legolas la rattrapa et la fixa de nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec un point d'interrogation dans les yeux. Alithwen comprit et répondit :  
  
Parce que je ne suis qu'une demi-elfe je ne veux pas que vous abandonniez votre immortalité pour moi.  
  
Mais je vous aime, lui répondit Legolas.  
  
Moi aussi mais je ne peux pas mon père ne voudra certainement pas et...  
  
Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et il captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle mit sa main sur la nuque de Legolas se qui rendit le baisé encore plus passionnée. Finalement, ils se séparèrent lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir. Ils s'allongèrent ensemble et Alithwen posa sa tête sur le torse de Legolas.  
  
Comment vais-je l'annoncer à mon père, demanda Alithwen entre deux baiser.  
  
Il vaudrais mieux que vous n'en parliez pas tout de suite, il ne voudra certainement pas que j'abandonne mon immortalité...il sait comment c'est dure il la vécue. Il ne voudrais pas que vous viviez la même chose.  
  
Legolas...?  
  
Oui...?  
  
Je vous aime.  
  
Moi aussi je vous aime et rien ne me feras changer d'avis, répondit-il en l'embrassant.  
  
Et il s'endormirent comme ça. Entrelacer. Le lendemain matin ils entendirent :  
  
Alors bien dormi les amoureux?  
  
Voilà le chapitre trois. Le quatre s'en vient. J'ai une question :Est-ce que mes chapitres sont courts. Envoyer moi vos reviews!!  
  
Réponse aux reviewers :  
  
Eryna Khan : Merci pour ta franchise, tes conseilles et tes  
encouragement. J'ai changé ma façon de procéder pour les dialogues.  
J'espère qu'il vont êtres correcte parce que sur mon document Word  
il sont correctes mais c'est en les mettant sur le site que tout  
change...Merci encore et continue à m'envoyer des reviews.  
  
Elysabeth :Disons que je laisse le mystère planer....Non je rigole.  
C'est que j'ai décidé de faire une fic en ajoutant un personnage  
qui tomberait amoureuse de Legolas...et je voulais quelle soit  
blonde mais lorsque je me suis rendu compte que ses parents n'était  
pas blonds dutout je ne savais quoi marquer comme excuse alors j'ai  
décidé de la laisser comme sa mais si tu as des idée pour une  
excuse tu n'a que me les envoyer par reviews....et merci de lire ma  
fic!!!!  
  
Miriel :Merci pour tes encouragements et tes conseil!!! Continue à  
lire ma fic c'est très important pour moi!! Merci encore!!!!!!!!  
  
Lisae :Dis-moi, comment fait-on pour accepter les reviews  
anonyme??? Tu vois se n'est que ma deuxième fic et quelqu'un  
m'avait dit la même chose pour l'autre. Répomds-moi avec les  
reviews et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement!!!  
  
Pour l'instant comtinuer à m'envoyer des reviws!!!!!!!1  
  
Bisous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. L'anneau de l'eau et confession

Alithwen et la communauté de libération  
  
Note de l'auteur :Merci encore pour les reviews!!! Et continué à m'en envoyer. Encore une fois il y aura un petit mot pour tous les reviwers!!!! Et voici un nouveau chapitre!!!!  
  
Chapitre quatre :L'anneau de l'eau et confession.  
  
Legolas et Alithwen se réveillèrent en sursaut. Il se redressèrent et virent Gimli avec un grand sourire fendu jusqu'au oreille.  
  
-Je le savait, répondit tout simplement Gimli.  
  
-Tu savais quoi, lui demanda Legolas gêner d'avoir été surpris avec Alithwen alors qu'il s'avaient dit de ne pas le dire.  
  
-Je savais que vous tomberiez amoureux l'un de l'autre, finit-il par dire.  
  
Alithwen et Legolas se regardèrent gênée.  
  
-Gimli..., je vous en prit ne le dites pas à mon père il ne l'accepterais pas, supplia Alithwen.  
  
-D'accords...mais tu dois dire que les Nains sont les plus grands de tous les peuples, finit-il par dire à Legolas.  
  
-OK.............le peuple des Nains est.......le plus grand de tous les peuples.  
  
-Merci, dit-il joyeusement avant de partir réveiller les autres.  
  
-Mon père m'a dit qu'il était très difficile de faire dire à un Elfe qu'un peuple était plus grand que le sien, affirma Alithwen.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai, lui dit Legolas.  
  
-Et vous l'avez fais...  
  
-Pour vous., dit-il en finissant sa phrase.  
  
-Je pourrai le dire des millions de fois juste pour être avec vous, dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.  
  
Alithwen recula d'un bon en voyant les autres se réveiller. Legolas se rendit compte de son erreur recula lui aussi. Ils ne devait pas se toucher devant le reste de la compagnie. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était et ils descendirent la montagne. Après deux heures de marche ils firent un brève arrêt pendant lequel Elanore posa cette question à Alithwen :  
  
-Pourquoi les Elfes ne meurent pas?  
  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre, lui dit Alithwen je ne suis pas une Elfe demande à Legolas.  
  
-Legolaaaaasssss? (imaginez-vous une petite fille qui pose des questions à son petit papa chéri) Pourquoi les Elfes ne meurent pas?  
  
-Il y a une légende qui dit que les Elfes sont devenues immortels grâce à une sorcière qui leurs à jeter une malédiction.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une malédiction, lui dit Elanore.  
  
-Sa dépend de ce que tu fais de ta vie..., dit-il en regardant Alithwen.  
  
Elanore resta silencieuse. Elle avait compris ce qui se passait entre Legolas et Alithwen. Elle n'avait que six ans mais elle était très futé pour son âge. Ils repartirent et après quelques temps ils arrivèrent en bas de la montagne. Ils arrivèrent près d'une rivière et ils remplirent leurs gourdes pour qu'ils ne fassent pas d'arrêt avant quelques temps.  
  
-Nous allons prendre le chemin de l'est pour se rendre en Lothlorien, annonça Aragorn.  
  
À cette annonce Alithwen regarda Legolas avec de la peur dans les yeux. Ils devaient se parler cette nuit mais c'était dans encore plusieurs heures...Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était effrayé mais il le saurait très bientôt il le sentait. Ils repartirent et de plus en plus qu'ils avançait sur le chemin de plus en plus qu'Alithwen devenait pâle. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent enfin il était environ 8h30.  
  
-Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, annonça Alithwen.  
  
-Mais sa fait presque deux jours que tu n'a pas dormi, lui dit son père, tu dois reprendre des forces.  
  
-Mais je vais très bien et je n'ai pas la tête à dormir, riposta-t-elle.  
  
-D'accords mais pas plus qu'une heure, ensuite tu me réveillera.  
  
-Très bien, dit-elle ironiquement.  
  
Ils allèrent tous se coucher et Alithwen s'adossa sur un rocher près du feu de camp. Elle espérait que Legolas ne s'endorme pas et qu'ils puissent se parler. Comme si ses pensée furent entendu Legolas se leva et vins près d'elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
-Alors qu'est ce qui vous tourmente, demanda-t il à l'adresse d'Alithwen.  
  
-C'est ma grand-mère, lui répondit-elle.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce qu'elle sait lire dans les pensées et elle va savoir pour nous deux et elle va certainement le dire à mon père...  
  
-Je vois...qu'est-ce qu'on fait.  
  
-Je vais le lui dire...cette nuit lorsqu'il faudra que je le réveille pour prendre le prochain tour de garde...  
  
-Vous croyez qu'il va nous interdire de nous revoir, demanda Legolas d'une voix grave.  
  
-Sa ce pourrait...mais quoi qu'il advienne sachez que je vous aime et que rien ne m'en dissuadera, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
-Moi aussi je vous aime..., répondit-il.  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact pour un baiser long et passionné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Alithwen s'appuya sur le torse de Legolas qui lui était contre le rocher. Ils s'aimaient et peu leurs importaient l'avis des autres.  
  
-Sa fait presque une heure...il faut que je réveille mon père, lui dit-elle entre deux baiser.  
  
-Je veux rester avec vous...il ne sera sûrement pas content.  
  
-D'accords... j'y vais...  
  
Elle s'avança parmi les corps endormi et s'agenouilla près de son père.  
  
-Père...père, murmura-t-elle en lui brassant l'épaule. C'est votre tour de garde...  
  
-C'est beau je me lève, grogna-t-il.  
  
Il se leva mais il fut stoppé par Alithwen.  
  
-Quoi...qu'est-ce qu'il y a.  
  
-C'est que j'ai des choses à vous dire, dit-elle un peu inquiète.  
  
-Vas y je t'écoute...  
  
-Voilà...en fait sa me concerne moi et une autre personne.  
  
Il se leva et en voyant Legolas sur le rocher qui les fixait il comprit. Il ouvrit des grands yeux en direction de sa fille.  
  
-Quoi! Mais vous ne pouvez pas il est un elfe, dit-il à l'adresse d'Alithwen.  
  
-Je renoncerai à l'immortalité, lui dit Legolas.  
  
-Non , tu ne peux pas le faire...tu es mon ami et je ne te laisserais pas faire une chose pareille...  
  
-Mais maman l'a bien fait pour toi, pour l'amour quelle te dévouait, hurla Alithwen  
  
Aragorn ne sut que répondre. Sa fille n'était pas une Elfe elle ne pouvait pas aimer un Elfe. Bien sûr c'était comme lui et Arwen mais cette expérience avait été très difficile à surmonter. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Maintenant tout le monde était réveiller et entendait la dispute entre Legolas et Alithwen et Aragorn. Gimli, Elanore et Gandalf le savaient déjà mais Sam et Rosi eux les regardaient surpris.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, expliqua Aragorn à sa fille.  
  
-Alors laisse moi l'aimer, répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
-Je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas vous laisser vous aimer...se sera trop dure pour toi...et pour lui, dit-il en désignant Legolas.  
  
-Surtout pour lui..., finit-il par dire.  
  
Aragorn avait les yeux plein d'eau. Sa fille était amoureuse...Il l'imaginait encore toute petite en train d'apprendre à monter sur un cheval...Il sortit de sa rêverie et partit en direction de la forêt.  
  
-Que fais-tu, lui demanda Alithwen maintenant inquiète.  
  
-J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir les idées, répondit-il.  
  
Legolas regarda Alithwen la questionnant du regard. Elle s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
  
Alors...sa réaction est normal ou bien elle est totalement démesurée, demanda Legolas.  
  
-Je crois qu'elle est normal...mais je suis encore inquiète de la réaction de ma mère et de ma grand-mère...  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas...nous verrons en temps et lieux....  
  
-Vous avez raison...je ne dois pas m'inquiéter mais je crois que je devrais aller le voir...  
  
Legolas ne contesta pas et Alithwen parti à la recherche de son père. Elle le trouva assis sur rocher pensif. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit près de lui. Il se retourna. Il avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de dix ans en seulement quelques instants...  
  
-Pourquoi lui?...Pourquoi maintenant..., lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Pendant quelques instants elle ne sut que répondre. Puis elle répondit :  
  
-L'amour ne se commande pas...elle arrive comme ça...sans que tu ne puisses rien changer...sa nous tombe dessus...on ne peux pas contrôler l'amour...je l'aime tout simplement.  
  
-Je te vois encore lorsque ta mère et moi assaillions de t'apprendre le maniement de l'épée...  
  
-Je ne suis plus une enfant...j'ai grandi, le coupa-t-elle.  
  
-Je sais...mais maintenant tu es amoureuse d'un Elfe...je ne sais plus quoi faire ni quoi penser...tu l'aime vraiment, demanda-il d'une voix douce.  
  
-Oui...autant que tu peux aimer maman...  
  
(Après deux minutes de silence...)  
  
-Et si nous retournions au campement, finit-il par dire.  
  
Elle lui sauta au coup dans une étreinte interminable. Elle connaissait très bien son père et elle savait qu'il venait d'accepter le fait qu'elle aime Legolas.  
  
-Merci, souffla-t-elle en versant quelques larmes(de joie).  
  
Il la repoussa gentiment et lui dit :  
  
-Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste mais si tu aimes vraiment Legolas alors...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent une voix qui les appelaient. C'était Gimli. Alithwen le remercia à nouveau et courut vers le campement. En arrivant elle se jeta dans les bras de Legolas. Il avait compris qu'Aragorn avait été d'accords avec le fait qu'ils s'aimaient. Aragorn arriva et Legolas le remercia. Maintenant personne n'avait dormi et ils prirent encore deux heures de repos. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent enfin il était presque 8h30 du matin. Ils reprirent la direction des bois de la Lotlorien. Legolas et Alithwen pouvaient maintenant se tenir près sans que personne ne soupçonne leur amour. Elle était encore assez nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer sa grand-mère. Mais avec Legolas près d'elle, elle se calma et se mit à contempler le paysage. Elanore se plaignait qu'elle avait faim.  
  
-Tu n'avais qu'à manger avant que l'on ne parte, lui disait Rosi.  
  
-Mais je n'avais pas faim à ce moment-là, rouspéta-t-elle.  
  
Elanore avait trouver l'histoire de Legolas et Alithwen tellement romantique qu'elle en avait oublié son estomac(Ce qui est rare chez les hobbits). Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la Lolthlorien Alithwen se senti nerveuse. Legolas le senti et il lui glissa quelques mots en elfique pour l'encourager. Elle lui sourit et ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la forêt. Après cinq minutes de marche des Elfes arrivèrent pour les conduire jusqu'à Galadriel. Les demeures des Elfes étaient dans les arbres. Pour se rendre dans la salle du trône ils devaient monté un gigantesque escalier qui tournait tout le tour d'un arbre. « Ce doit être le plus grand arbre de toute la forêt », se dit Elanore. Elle n'avait pas tors c'était un des plus gros. Alithwen entendit une voix dans sa tête :  
  
-Bienvenue ma petite fille...  
  
C'était Galadriel qui lui parlait par les pensées.  
  
-...et je veux te dire que je ne suis pas fâché pour toi et le prince de Mirwood.  
  
Alithwen se détendit. Legolas le senti et l'interrogea du regards.  
  
-Elle ne m'en veut pas, lui souffla-t-elle.  
  
Legolas lui sourit et parut se détendre lui aussi. Leur mains se frôlèrent et Legolas prit celle d'Alithwen dans la sienne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle du trône, Galadriel les attendaient déjà.  
  
-Je savais que vous viendriez..., leur dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
Gimli fit une révérence dont seule les Nains ont le secrets. Galadriel lui sourit. Elanore avait les yeux rivés sur la Dame Blanche. Elle aimait beaucoup les Elfes mais elle s'était différent. Elle sentait une très grande puissance qui émanait d'elle.  
  
-...et je sais aussi ce que vous venez chercher dans mon royaume, continua- t-elle.  
  
Elle leur présenta la bague qu'elle avait au doigt. Elle était magnifique. Ornée de diamants blancs elle émanait une lumière blanchâtre.  
  
-Hélas, je ne peux vous la confier.  
  
Voyant l'interrogation dans leurs regards elle poursuivit.  
  
-Si je vous la donne alors le pouvoir s'échappera de moi et je m'affaiblirai de plus en plus chaque jours...et mourrai.  
  
Tout le monde resta abasourdit devant cette révélation.  
  
-Non!  
  
C'était Sam.  
  
-Monsieur Frodon est prisonnier de l'Ombre et je ferai tout pour le sauver, s'exclama-t-il.  
  
-Je comprends votre frustration Maître Gamegie mais je pense qu'il y a une autre solution. Il suffit de la trouver, répondit Gandalf.  
  
-Je vais conduire Mithrandir(je ne sais pas si sa s'écrit comme sa)à la bibliothèque, pendant ce temps, une servante vous mènera jusqu'à votre chambre.  
  
Ils suivirent la servante entrèrent dans leur chambre respective. Alithwen avait sa chambre personnel. Elle y entra et la découvrit telle qu'elle était lorsqu'elle l'avait quitter. Leurs chambres se suivait une après l'autre dans le couloir. Celle d'Alithwen se tenait tout au fond du couloir. Lorsqu'elle était petite elle l'adorait parce qu'il y avait une très grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit jardin. Elle entendit cogner à sa porte et alla ouvrir. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir sa grand-mère.  
  
-Je peux entrer, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
-Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle.  
  
Elles allèrent s'assirent sur le lit et Galadriel engagea la conversation :  
  
-Je suis contente que tu aie enfin trouver l'âme s?ur.  
  
Alithwen sentait une petite teinte dans sa voix qui laissait douté de ses paroles.  
  
-Rien de ce que vous direz ne me fera changer d'avis, je l'aime et c'est réciproque...  
  
-C'est pourquoi je ne m'opposerai pas à votre union, la coupa-t-elle.  
  
Alithwen se tut un moment pour pouvoir bien comprendre ce que Galadriel venait de dire. Elle n'était pas fâché!  
  
-Merci, la remercia-t-elle.  
  
-J'ai vu dans l'esprit de Legolas qu'il était sincère donc je vous laisse vous aimer...je ne veux que ton bonheur et...  
  
Mais à ce moment Gandalf accourut dans la salle sans même frapper.  
  
-Dame de Lorien j'ai trouvé la solution, il faut simplement que vous donniez votre bague à quelqu'un qui est de la même race et qu'il est un lien de famille avec vous.  
  
C'est à cette instant que Legolas entra dans la chambre alerter par le bruit que Gandalf avait fait. Tout le monde se tourna dans sa direction.  
  
Qu'y a-t-il, demanda-t-il.  
  
Alithwen se leva et se dirigea vers Legolas. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna en face de Galadriel qui s'était lever. La Dame Blanche avait compris pourquoi Alithwen avait emmener Legolas près d'elle.  
  
-Legolas Greenleaf, prince de Mirkwood je vous confit l'anneau de l'eau, dit-elle.  
  
-Moi...pourquoi, demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.  
  
-Parce qu'il faut quelqu'un de ma race et qu'y est un lien de parenté avec moi, lui répondit-elle.  
  
-Mais je n'est aucun lien de parenté avec vous.  
  
-Bien sûr puisque vous aimer mon arrière petite fille.  
  
Legolas ne dit pas un mot. Il était comme figé. Alithwen resserra sa main sur celle de Legolas ce qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Il regarda à nouveau Galadriel et celle-ci continua son discours.  
  
-Si vous l'aimez vraiment rien ne se passera mais si vous ne l'aimez pas du tout ou pas assez, je vais mourir.  
  
Legolas ne la quitta pas des yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de telle sentiments envers une autre personne mais était-ce assez fort? Il resserra sa main sur celle d'Alithwen. Elle le senti et lui dit :  
  
-Legolas je sais que sa va marcher j'ai confiance en vous. Je vous aime...  
  
-Moi aussi je vous aime, dit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Il se tourna vers Galadriel et lui dit :  
  
-Je prendrai l'anneau de l'eau.  
  
-Bien, Mithrandir(encore une fois je ne sais pas comment sa s'écrit)devra lire une formule afin que je ne perde pas la vie entre le moment où je vous donnerez l'anneau et celui où vous le mettrez.  
  
Gandalf se mit alors à prononcer des formules incompréhensibles. Une lumière blanche se forma autour de Legolas et de Galadriel.  
  
MAINTENANT, cria Gandalf  
  
Galadriel ôta l'anneau et le tendit à Legolas qui le mit à son doigt. À ce moment la lumière disparue. Lorsque Alithwen ouvrit les yeux Galadriel était encore en vit.  
  
-Le sort à marcher, murmura Alithwen en sautant au coup de Legolas.  
  
-Prince de Mirkwood, vous venez de prouver votre amour envers mon arrière petite fille c'est pourquoi dès la fin de votre quête j'annoncerai officiellement votre mariage, annonça Galadriel.  
  
Alithwen et Legolas n'en revenait pas. Ils allaient se marier! Ils remercièrent chaleureusement Galadriel puis repartirent main dans la main vers les jardins annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Aragorn, Gimli, Sam, Rosi et Elanore. Bientôt presque tout le royaume le savait. Ils allèrent mangé et Galadriel raconta à tout le monde se qui c'était passer dans la chambre d'Alithwen. Le repas était très bon et il semblait à Alithwen que tout ceci n'était qu'un conte de fée. Malheureusement, ils durent partir pour aller chercher l'eau qui se trouvait près du Gondor. La communauté repartit chacun avec un petit cadeau :Alithwen c'était un pendentif qui avait appartenu à sa famille depuis des générations, Legolas, avait eu l'anneau bien sûr mais aussi un petit oiseau. Comme il savait parler leur langue Galadriel le lui avait offert pour qu'il puissent les avertir en cas de danger. Gandalf n'avait rien voulu mis à part un petit livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Aragorn avait eu une lumière semblable à celle de Frodon mais celle-là éclairait rouge lorsqu'il y avait des orques près d'eux. Sam et Rosi avait encore eu des graines du jardin de Galadriel ainsi que des cordes elfique. Elanore avait eu un livre qui racontait la vie des Elfes autrefois. Et enfin Gimli lui n'avait eu qu'un tout petit portrait de Galadriel qui se transportait très facilement dans sa poche. Ils avaient tous eu des capes et du Lembas pour le voyage. Ils avaient empruntés des chevaux de l'écurie de Galadriel. Mais il ne lui en restait plus que six.  
  
-Elanore sera sur Bill tandis que Sam et Rosi partageront le plus petit cheval. Gandalf, Gimli et moi en prendrons un chacun et Legolas et Alithwen iront ensemble, déclara Aragorn.  
  
Tout le monde était d'accords et ils partirent enfin.  
  
Et voilà un autre chapitre de faites. Je sais il est long mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Le cinquième chapitre sera plus court mais aussi peut-être que sa va prendre un peu de temps avant que je l'ai fini au complet. Et en passant merci pour tous les reviewers. Mais ne lâcher surtout pas à m'en envoyer. J'adore avoir vos commentaires!!!  
  
Alors @+ 


	5. Terre et blessé

Alithwen et la communauté de libération  
  
Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !! J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyer des reviews!! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!!  
  
Chapitre5 :Terre et blesser.  
  
Legolas sentait le souffle de Alithwen dans son cou, ce qui le fit frémir. En ce moment même il était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans toute sa longue vie. Il avait trouvé celle qu'il cherchait depuis toujours. Alithwen resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Legolas en glissant ses doits dans les sien. Ils étaient en arrière complètement de la file de chevaux et comme cela ils n'avaient pas peur d'être regarder par les autres. Ils étaient sur un cheval tout blanc. Il se nommait Nilwen. Nilwen était le cheval préférer de Alithwen lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle pouvait faire du cheval dans la forêt de Lorien. Il était fort et courageux et il ne laissait monté sur son dos que les personnes qu'il connaissait très bien et en qui il avait confiance. Mais pour Legolas c'était différent. Alithwen avait été surprise de la réaction de son cheval. Elle était monté derrière Legolas et avait passer ses bras autour de sa taille fine et musclée. Aragorn les regardait du coin de l'?il mais les deux tourtereaux n'avaient rien remarquer plonger dans leur bulle. La compagnie se dirigeait maintenant vers le Rohan pour recueillir la terre. Ensuite, ils ne leur manquaient plus que l'eau qu'ils trouveraient dans la baie de Beffalos près du Gondor. Après quatre heures, ils arrivèrent d'une petite rivière où ils firent une halte pour les chevaux.  
  
-Maman, je peux ravoir du Lembas, demanda Elanore.  
  
-Non, nous venons juste de terminer de déjeuner, lui répondit Rosi.  
  
-Ça fait trois heures, protesta-t-elle.  
  
-Nous allons rester ici encore quelque temps, lâcha Gandalf pour mettre fin à la dispute.  
  
Legolas et Alithwen eux discutaient dans leur coin.  
  
-Comment est la Forêt Noire, demanda Alithwen.  
  
-Elle est moins belle que la Lolthlorien c'est sur mais je l'adore. Je la connais comme le fond de ma poche. Dès que vous entrez dans cette forêt vous ne voulez plus en sortir. J'ai même un coin secret que moi seule connais.  
  
-J'aimerais y aller, répondit Alithwen.  
  
-Un jour vous y serez, dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embraser.  
  
À chaque fois qu'Alithwen embrassait Legolas elle ressentait une vague d'énergie l'envahir. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Mais toutes bonne chose à une fin. Ils entendirent Aragorn les appeler pour repartir. Ils se séparèrent à contre c?ur et se dirigèrent vers Nilwen et cette fois-ci se fut Legolas qui était derrière. Ils repartirent à nouveau vers le Rohan et Elanore se plaignait encore qu'elle avait faim. Sa mère qui était fatigué de l'entendre se plaindre lui donna quelques bouts de Lembas et lui ordonna de se taire si elle ne voulait pas se passer de souper. Chose qu'elle fit tout de suite après avoir manger son Lembas. Alithwen était curieuse de voir la réaction d'Eowyn et de Faramir, maintenant reine et roi du Rohan, pour elle et Legolas.  
  
-Vous connaissez le roi et la reine du Rohan, n'est-ce pas, demanda Alithwen.  
  
-Oui, répondit-il.  
  
-Que croyez-vous qu'ils vont penser.  
  
-Je ne sais pas je ne les ai vu que très rarement pendant la quête de l'anneau...  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase que Aragorn leur faisait signe d'avancer plus vite. Alithwen prononça quelques mots en elfique et Nilwen avança plus vite. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant presque une heure. Seule Legolas murmurait des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille d'Alithwen en elfique.  
  
-Dans 1 heure nous arriverons au Rohan, annonça Gandalf ce qui sortit Alithwen de sa rêverie.  
  
À ce moment, de gros nuages noirs emplirent le ciel. Aragorn s'en inquiéta.  
  
-Legolas vois-tu quelques choses au loin, demanda-t-il.  
  
-Non que des prairies...attendez...il y a des orques qui se dirigent droit sur nous!  
  
Ils sortirent tous leurs armes. Legolas et Aragorn leurs arcs tandis que Alithwen, Sam, Rosi et Elanore leur épée. Gandalf son bâton et Gimli sa hache. Ils étaient près à attaquer les immondes créatures surtout qu'Alithwen en gardait un souvenir cuisant. Après deux minutes d'attente, ils les virent enfin arriver. Ils étaient sur une petite colline donc il pouvait bien les voir arriver. Le premier orque fut tuer par Legolas suivit de près par Aragorn. Gandalf en tua ensuite quelques-uns uns avec sa magie. Alithwen était en position de combat. Il y avait encore environ une trentaine d'orques lorsque enfin elle en tua un. Legolas et Aragorn n'avaient plus de flèche alors ils avaient pris leurs épées. Alithwen virevoltaient dans tous les sens en tranchant têtes, bras et jambes. Elle vit arriver trois orques en même temps sur elles. Le premier avait une hache dans les mains. Elle arrêta son coup avec son épée. Le deuxième arriva vers sa gauche. Elle lui donna un coup de pied en plein dans le front mais le troisième ne pu l'éviter. Avec une épée il voulut lui tranché la taille mais Legolas lui sauta dessus. Malheureusement, l'orque avait fait une entaille profonde dans sa chair.  
  
-Alithwen!!!, crièrent Legolas et Aragorn en même temps.  
  
Elle s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol. Elle senti une grande douleur à la taille juste avant de s'évanouir. Le reste de la compagnie tua les derniers orques qui restaient et Legolas et  
  
Aragorn se précipitèrent vers Alithwen. Ils virent quelle était évanouie et le sang qui commençait à couler à grosses gouttes de l'entaille. Aragorn regarda avec effroi la blessure de sa fille.  
  
-Vite il faut l'emmener au palais du roi Faramir, s'écria Legolas en la prenant dans ses bras et en la déposant sur Nilwen.  
  
Il sauta sur le cheval derrière elle et parti au galop n'attendant pas les autres. Il était suivit de près par Aragorn qui était aussi presser que lui de voir les tours du château. Enfin il les vit. Le château se trouvait encore à trois miles. Il murmura les même paroles qu'avait murmurer Alithwen à son cheval pour qu'il aille plus vite. Il sentait la vie s'échapper du corps d'Alithwen.  
  
-Restez...vous ne pouvez pas quittez ce monde...restez je vous en pris..., murmura-t-il à Alithwen.  
  
Étrangement, il la senti remuer entre ses bras. Comme si elle essayait de s'échapper d'un trou noir qui l'aspirait de plus en plus profondément. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui pris les mains. Elle étaient déjà froide. Son regard s'embrouilla par les larmes. « Elle ne peux pas mourir » se dit- il.« Pas aujourd'hui...pas maintenant ». Enfin, il vit les tours tout près. Il s'engagea dans le petit village mais ne ralenti pas le rythme du cheval. Ce n'est qu'enfin être rendue près du château qu'il consentit à ralentir le pas. Avant même d'avoir arrêter complètement il sauta en bas avec Alithwen dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais il fut stoppé par des gardes.  
  
-Désoler monsieur mais vous ne pouvez entrer que si vous nous donnez vos armes, lui dit un des gardes.  
  
-Mais elle est blesser je dois absolument voir la reine et le roi, répondit Legolas apeuré.  
  
Aragorn arriva enfin et en le reconnaissant ils les laissèrent passer sans demander leur armes. Ils demandèrent où était la salle de soin.  
  
-Continuez tout droit vous trouverez une salle à votre gauche entrez-y et ensuite entrez dans la deuxième porte à votre droite, vous ne pouvez pas la manquez.  
  
Ils firent ce que le garde leur avait dit et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle d'infirmerie. Legolas déposa doucement Alithwen sur un lit et au même moment Eowyn et Faramir arrivèrent suivit de près par une infirmière.  
  
-Que lui est-il arriver, demanda l'infirmière en regardant la blessure d'Alithwen.  
  
-Nous avons été attaquer par des orques...vous pourrez la soigner, demanda Legolas avec de la peur dans les yeux.  
  
-Je ne sais pas sa blessure est très profonde et elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, lui dit l'infirmière, je vais faire de mon mieux.  
  
Aragorn posa sa main sur l'épaule de Legolas et lui dit :  
  
-Venez Legolas nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant pour l'aider. Nous devons laisser travailler l'infirmière en paix...  
  
-Je ne veux pas la quitter, le coupa Legolas.  
  
Il voulait rester. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour la sauver...  
  
-D'accords, mais moi je ne peux pas la voir encore plus longtemps dans cette état...je sort.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce et Legolas se mit sur le bord du lit en tenant la main d'Alithwen. Elle remua légèrement.  
  
-Je vais lui donner un médicament qui l'endormira pendant que je la soignerez, dit l'infirmière à l'intention de Legolas.  
  
Il approuva de la tête et continua à regarder le visage d'Alithwen. Après deux heures l'infirmière lui dit :  
  
-Vous devriez aller manger je m'occuperai d'elle.  
  
Il lui fit signe de tête mais ne bougea pas. Il tenait encore sa main dans la sienne.  
  
-Je ne peux maintenant plus rien faire, lui dit l'infirmière. C'est maintenant à elle de lutter...  
  
À ces mots ils resserra sa main sur celle d'Alithwen espérant lui donner un peu de sa force. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte. L'infirmière sortit de la pièce.  
  
-Restez...je vous en prit...ne me quittez pas...restez...  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Sa respiration était saccadé comme si elle s'était vraiment battu. Legolas s'agenouilla près du lit pour être à sa hauteur. Toute la peur sur son visage était maintenant éclairer par un sourire.  
  
-Legolas, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix  
  
-Je suis là, répondit-il d'une voix douce.  
  
À ce moment Aragorn entra dans la pièce et lorsqu'il vit sa fille réveiller il se précipita vers elle.  
  
-Tu es réveiller, dit-il.  
  
-Elle vient juste de se réveiller, lui précisa-t-il.  
  
Elle se redressa dans son lit en position assise.  
  
-Attends tu dois te reposer, lui dit Aragorn.  
  
-Mais maintenant je vais très bien, protesta-t-elle en faisant une grimace de douleur alors qu'elle essayais de se lever debout.  
  
Elle se recoucha avec l'aide de Legolas.  
  
-Il y a combien de temps que je suis évanouie, demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Sa fait maintenant 2h30, répondit Legolas.  
  
-Deux heures! Et les autres ils vont bien, demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
  
-Elanore et Rosi sont légèrement blesser mais elle ne risque rien, la rassura Aragorn.  
  
-Tout le monde attends dehors, continua-t-il, je vais aller leur dire que tout vas bien, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.  
  
Alithwen se tourna vers Legolas.  
  
-J'ai entendu votre voix avant de me réveiller, lui dit-elle.  
  
Pour lui répondre il l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
-J'ai eu si peur de vous perdre, chuchota-t-il.  
  
Mais à cette instant Les autres entrèrent mettant fin à leur embrassade. Tout le monde vint la voir et Alithwen promit à Elanore de finir son entraînement à l'épée.  
  
-Ce qui compte c'est que vous soyez en vie, lui dit Elanore.  
  
-Merci, souffla-t-elle un peu gêner.  
  
Aragorn voyant l'embarras de sa fille dit aux autre qu'il y avait un repas dans quelques minutes, laissant Legolas et Alithwen seul. Dès qu'ils furent parties, Alithwen n'eut même pas le temps de dire quelques chose que des lèvres chaudes et humides se posèrent sur les siennes. Mais dès quelle voulut bouger sa blessure se réveilla de nouveau la faisant s'éloigner de Legolas.  
  
-Aïe!  
  
-Je suis désoler, répondit-il maintenant inquiet.  
  
-Ce n'est pas votre faute, souffla-t-elle.  
  
L'infirmière entra à ce moment pour venir voir comment allait Alithwen. Elle se réjouie de voir qu'elle était réveiller mais lui conseilla de dormir encore un peu pour reprendre des forces.  
  
-Vous devriez aller mangez un peu, dit Alithwen à l'intention de Legolas.  
  
-Et vous, vous reposez.  
  
Il lui donna un dernier baiser puis sorti de la pièce en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Lorsqu'il arriva tout le monde se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Excusez mon retard, dit-il un peu gêner. Euh...J'ai manquer quelques choses.  
  
-Et bien Gandalf était sur le point de nous dire où nous pourrions trouver la terre, répondit Gimli en souriant voyant l'embarras de son ami.  
  
-Oui, et le seul endroit où nous la trouverons est au gouffre de Helm, continua celui-ci.  
  
-Pourquoi là-bas, demanda Sam.  
  
-Parce que dans le gouffre il y a une terre spécial que même le temps n'a pus effacer, répondit Gandalf.  
  
Tout le monde resta silencieux. Comme si soudainement ce qu'ils y avaient dans leurs assiettes devint très intéressant. Après le repas, Legolas retourna voir Alithwen. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre le lit était vide! Mais il vit les rideaux de la porte du balcon voler au vent. Il s'approcha doucement et vit Alithwen accoudé sur le balcon. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-Vous ne devriez pas vous levez.  
  
Elle fut surprise sur le coup mais se détendit en entendant la voix de Legolas.  
  
-Je sais chuchota-t-elle, mais j'avais besoin de prendre le grand air.  
  
Il l'embrassa puis la pris dans ses bras pour la ramener dans son lit. Elle ne s'interposa pas. L'infirmière arriva de nouveau et leur dit qu'Alithwen pourrait quitter la chambre le soir même. Alithwen la remercia de tout c?ur.  
  
-Mais je n'est fait que mon travail, lui répondit l'infirmière en les quittant.  
  
À ce moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Legolas alla ouvrir et Aragorn apparut sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
-Je me doutais que vous seriez ici, dit-il, Legolas je pourrais vous parlez un instant. Legolas suivit Aragorn en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il le suivit à travers le château et bientôt ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger où il n'y avait personne. Enfin Aragorn se tourna vers Legolas :  
  
-Demain, nous partirons vers le gouffre de Helm, annonça-t-il.  
  
-Je le sais mais pourquoi m'avez vous faites venir juste pour ça.  
  
-Non...c'est que je ne veux pas qu'Alithwen viennent.  
  
-...pourquoi, finit-il par dire.  
  
-Ça fait deux fois qu'elle se fait blesser dans tout le voyage...je ne veux plus que sa se reproduise.  
  
Legolas resta silencieux. Il savait lui aussi qu'elle ne devait pas venir mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter.  
  
-Je sais, finit-il par dire. Mais je ne veux pas la quitter...elle va se sentir trahie...je...  
  
Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il regarda Aragorn qui semblait éprouver la même chose que lui. Laisser sa fille derrière lui était une grande épreuve.  
  
-Demain lorsque nous partirons je vous demanderais de ne pas aller la réveiller, fini Aragorn.  
  
Puis il quitta la pièce laissant Legolas seul dans ses pensée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui qu'il bougea. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Alithwen. Elle avait le visage défait par le chagrin et la fatigue. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Legolas et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Legolas ne savait pas quoi faire. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux.. Alithwen les avaient suivit et avait entend toute leur conversation. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester les bras croisé pendant que l'homme qu'elle aimait et son père allait continuer la quête sans elle.  
  
-Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir comme ça sans rien faire, lui dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
-Ssshhuutt, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille pour l'apaiser.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'Alithwen se décolle de Legolas. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il vit l'énorme tristesse qui les remplissaient.  
  
-Mon père avait l'intention de m'abandonner ici, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Legolas ne répondit pas.  
  
-Je vais aller lui parler, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Elle s'élança dans le couloir pour rejoindre son père. Elle le trouva enfin sur un des grands balcons du château. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui dit :  
  
-J'ai entendu la conversion entre vous et Legolas.  
  
Il se retourna mi-surpris, mi-inquiet.  
  
-Alithwen si j'ai demander à Legolas de ne pas te réveiller c'est pour ta sécurité...je ne veux pas que tu sois encore blesser.  
  
-Mais vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher, cria-t-elle, je suis votre fille, la princesse du Gondor, vous m'aviez dit que se voyage était notre destin. Donc je dois continuer. Je suis presque guéris et bientôt je pourrai très bien me défendre.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Non!, le coupa-t-elle.  
  
-Un homme ma dit un jour :c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend et cet homme c'était vous, je..., mais elle fut interrompu par son père.  
  
-D'accords...  
  
-Quoi d'accords?  
  
Elle avait dit cela sur le même ton mais en radoucissant le dernier mot en comprenant ce que son père avait dit.  
  
D'accords, tu viendra avec nous mais tu devra rester constamment près de Legolas.  
  
-Ce ne sera pas difficile, dit-elle.  
  
-Arrête je ne plaisante pas. Je n'ai fait sa que pour ta protection. Je ne veux pas que tu sois de nouveau blesser. Tu as failli mourir et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive encore la même chose. Je tiens à toi. Ta mère et toi êtes ce qui compte le plus pour moi.  
  
Alithwen ne bougea pas. Elle était encore entrain d'analyser les paroles d'Aragorn. Puis, après quelques secondes elle se reprit.  
  
-Merci, murmura-t-elle en elfique. Je suis désoler je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça, pardonnez-moi.  
  
-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Elle le remercia de nouveau puis comme s'il lisait dans ses pensée lui dit :  
  
-Tu peux aller rejoindre Legolas.  
  
Elle partit aussitôt à la recherche du jeune elfe. L'infirmière lui dit qu'il était dans sa propre chambre. Arriver devant la porte elle alla pour cogner mais une voix dans son dos la fit pivoter.  
  
Alithwen, je viens de voir Aragorn. Il ma dit ce qu'y c'était passer, dit Legolas dans son dos.  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fit sentir. Une voix se racla la gorge dans leur dos.  
  
-Eurmm, il y a des spectateurs.  
  
C'était Gimli et Sam qui les cherchaient. Legolas et Alithwen se séparèrent rapidement et rougirent aussi vite. Gimli abordait un petit sourire en coin et Sam avait l'air assez comique comme gêner(mais il ne pouvait pas battre nos deux tourtereaux).  
  
-L'infirmière vous cherche Dame du Gondor je crois qu'elle veut ôter vos pansements, dit Gimli encore avec le même sourire.  
  
-Merci beaucoup Maître Nain mais vous pouvez m'appeler Alithwen, lui dit- elle.  
  
-Alors se sera pareil pour moi, Gimli fera l'affaire.  
  
-Donc merci Gimli, lui dit-elle avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Legolas.  
  
Arriver dans sa chambre Alithwen vit l'infirmière qui l'attendait. Elle lui ôta ses pansements et fut stupéfaite de voir que la plaie était presque refermer même si cela ne faisait que deux jours. L'infirmière avait supposer que c'était grâce à l'anneau de sa mère qui la protégeait. Puis le lendemain arriva et l'heure de leur départ aussi. Il prirent encore les même chevaux et avec de nouvelle provision(constituer principalement de Lembas de la Lolthlorien)ils prirent la direction du Gouffre de Helm. Après deux jours de chevaux ils purent enfin le contempler de plus près. Le gouffre de Helm avait fait plusieurs guerre dont celle qui survint pendant la guerre de l'anneau. Legolas lui en avait beaucoup parler durant le trajet et elle était encore plus fasciné de le voir en vrai. Ils durent descendre dans le fond complètement du gouffre et ils y trouvèrent une terre rougeâtre. Aragorn en pris dans ses mains et la sentit avant de déclarer :  
  
-Cette terre est comme celle de Mordor, seulement il n'y a pas de mal en elle.  
  
-C'est pourquoi nous sommes venus la chercher ici, lui répondit Gandalf.  
  
Il rempli alors le petit bocaux de verre que lui tendait Elanore puis il le referma et le déposa avec le vent. Ils ne leur manquaient plus que l'eau qu'ils trouveraient dans la Baie de Beffalos et ensuite ils allaient délivrer les hobbits. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du Gouffre ils entendirent un cri strident.  
  
-Les Spectres de l'anneau, cria Aragorn.  
  
Et voilà un autre chapitre!!! Merci pour les reviews et voilà un petit mot pour les reviewers du chapitre quatre :  
  
Miriel :Merci beaucoup et continues à m'envoyer des reviews!!!  
  
Lisae :Merci à toi aussi et je suis désoler pour les reviews anonyme j'ai essayer de trouver comment mais j'ai pas bien compris et pour me faire pardonner je mets se chapitre avant la rentrée!!(Je commence seulement dans deux jours). Mais peut-être que toi tu as déjà commencer(désoler). Tk continues à m'envoyer des reviews!!  
  
Maintenant je voudrais savoir comment on fait pour accepter les reviews anonymes et il faut que sa soit très clair. Envoyer moi des reviews!!!  
  
@+ 


	6. Sacrifice et voix

Alithwen et la communauté de libération  
  
Note de l'auteur : Merci pour les reviews mais j'en reçois de moins en moins alors je me demande si vous trouvez que ma fan fiction devient de plus en plus monotone. Je sais que c'est long mais soyez indulgents. Ce n'est que ma deuxième fic et l'école est recommencé et j'ai deux fois moins de temps pour écrire. En tout cas...je vous laisse lire se sixième chapitre...  
  
Chapitre6 : Sacrifice et voix.  
  
-Vite tout le monde à l'abris, cria Gandalf.  
  
Tout le monde sauta sous un buisson ou contre un rocher. Alithwen était entre Legolas et un rocher. Les Nazguls passèrent tout près d'eux et Alithwen arrêta presque de respirer. Lorsque enfin ils finirent par s'en aller ils sortirent de leur cachette. Tout le monde se regarda avec la même question dans les yeux.  
  
-C'était quoi ça, demanda Elanore brisant le silence.  
  
-C'était des Nazguls, les spectres de l'anneau Unique, lui répondit son père.  
  
-Et qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent, continua-t-elle avec le visage pâle.  
  
-Sûrement rien de bon, répondit Gimli.  
  
-Je crois que c'est un signe, dit Gandalf.  
  
-Un signe de quoi, demanda Alithwen légèrement tremblante.  
  
-Un signe qui nous indique que nous prenons trop de temps...Je crois que le seigneur des ténèbres commencera à envoyer encore plus d'orques dans la Terre du Milieu pour anéantir les peuples de ces terres.  
  
Personne ne parla.  
  
-Les anneaux commenceront à nous peser de plus en plus, continua Gandalf. Tout comme l'anneau Unique l'a déjà fait à son porteur.  
  
Aragorn regarda Alithwen à cette remarque. Une fois de plus elle était en danger. Tout comme Legolas et Gandalf. Aragorn s'inquiétait moins pour Gandalf que pour sa fille et Legolas. En plus il y avait la Terre du Milieu qui était en périple. Sa cité était maintenant en danger et Arwen également. Ils devaient se dépêcher encore plus. Ils partirent donc à chevaux avec un pas plus vite de façon à arriver plus vite au Gondor pour aller ensuite vers la Baie de Beffalos. Ils marchaient à travers les champs du Rohan, lorsqu'Alithwen et Legolas entendirent de leurs oreilles fines des bruits de sabots.  
  
-Des personnes viennent par ici, hurla Legolas à Aragorn.  
  
Ils se cachèrent près de rocher avec les chevaux et attendirent. Lorsqu'ils virent les cavaliers passé ils reconnurent aussitôt les cavaliers du Rohan. Aragorn siffla et Eomer qui dirigeait encore le  
  
groupe arrêta son cortège et se dirigea vers eux. Il les reconnue aussitôt et ne les encerclèrent pas comme la première fois qu'il les avaient vus. Eomer descendit de son cheval.  
  
-Aragorn, mon ami, s'exclama-t-il.  
  
-Bonjour Eomer, répondit-il un peu gêner. Quelle nouvelle pouvez-vous nous donner en ce qui concerne les frontières du Rohan.  
  
Son visage s'assombrit.  
  
-Hélas rien de bon Oh roi du Gondor, mes cavaliers et moi avons vu plusieurs troupes d'Orques se dirigeant vers le sud que nous avons massacrés.  
  
-Vers le sud dis-tu, demanda Aragorn, mais c'est vers le Gondor!  
  
Aragorn jeta un rapide coup d'?il vers Alithwen qui était en arrière de lui et qui avait l'air assommée par l'information du cavalier.Aragorn était un peu bouleversé par les événements. Il s'avait que sa cité était en danger et il n'était pas là pour les protéger.  
  
-Je ne peux pas rester avec vous, annonça Aragorn après quelques minutes de silence. Je dois prendre de l'avance pendant la nuit qui arrive pour pouvoir arriver plus vite au Gondor pour aider mon peuple à se défendre.  
  
Alithwen ouvra grands ses yeux. Maintenant s'en était trop. D'abords elle apprend que sa cité et sa mère sont en danger et en plus son père veux les quitter pour aller les sauver.  
  
-Quoi?!, Vous voulez partir vers le Gondor seul pendant que les plaines grouillent d'orques! Mais vous courrez à votre perte!  
  
-Alithwen je n'irai pas seul. Gimli et Legolas vont m'accompagner si ils le veulent. Mais toi tu dois continuer vers la Baie de Beffalos avec Gandalf, Sam, Elanore et Rosi. C'est notre seul chance de réussir à vaincre Sauron et délivrer les hobbits.  
  
Le ton qu'avait pris Aragorn pour dirent tous cela se voyait triste mais en même temps autoritaire pour sa fille. Eomer qui avait tout entendu dit :  
  
-Hélas Dame du Gondor je ne peux vous envoyer un de mes cavaliers.  
  
-Eomer une alliance s'est créer entre le Gondor et le Rohan. Maintenant nous avons besoin de cette alliance, dit Aragorn.  
  
-Nous allons vous accompagner Aragorn, continua Eomer.  
  
-Legolas, Gimli je vous donne la nuit pour réfléchir à si vous venez ou non, nous partons demain matin à l'aube, dit Aragorn à l'adresse de l'elfe et le nain.  
  
-Aragorn vous savez très bien que je vais vous suivre partout où que vous alliez, dit Gimli, mais Legolas lui...  
  
Il ne finit jamais sa phrase en voyant le visage de son ami. Legolas avait un choix difficile à faire. Il devait choisir entre aller aidé ses amis à sauver le Gondor ou bien rester avec celle qu'il aimait.  
  
-Nous allons installer le campement ici annonça Aragorn.  
  
Alithwen entraîna Legolas en dehors du groupe et se tourna vers lui les yeux rempli de larmes.  
  
-Vous devez y aller, commença-t-elle. Vous devez aidé mon père à sauver le Gondor.  
  
-Mais vous...je ne veux pas vous quitter, murmura-t-il.  
  
-Legolas vous devez y aller, répéta-t-elle.  
  
Ses yeux s'embrumèrent d'eau à nouveau. Legolas essuya avec ses pouces les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de son visage. Puis il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant désirant lui montrer tout son amour. Les larmes d'Alithwen se mêlèrent à ses baisers. C'était peut-être leur dernière nuit qu'il partagerait. Il s'arrêta puis en la regardant dans les yeux lui dit :  
  
-Je vous aime...  
  
-Allez vous partir, demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Si cela est mon destin je partirai.  
  
-Donc vous devez partir demain à l'aube avec mon père, finit-elle par dire.  
  
Ils retournèrent vers le campement et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et se murmurèrent quelques paroles avant qu'Alithwen s'endorme dans les bras de Legolas. Après deux heures elle se réveilla encore dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. En la voyant ouvrir les yeux Legolas l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.  
  
-Et dire qu'il se peut que je ne sente plus ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Legolas ne répondit pas et l'embrassa de plus belle. Il ne restait maintenant que quelques heures avant l'aube. Legolas murmura quelques paroles en elfique à Alithwen. En gros ses paroles voulait dire :  
  
-....Alithwen...je vous aime tant...comment puis-je vous abandonner ici seule....  
  
-...Vous ne m'abandonnez pas...vous resterez dans mon c?ur...à jamais.  
  
Legolas l'embrassa en pensant qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais. En même temps Alithwen laissa échapper quelques larmes se mêlant aux baisers de Legolas. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Aragorn faisait sont tour de garde lorsqu'il vit les deux amoureux endormi sûrement rêvant l'un de l'autre il compris que s'il avait essayer de les séparer dès le début de leur relation ils se serait fait haïr de sa propre fille et de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et Arwen qui avait vécu la même chose à quelques détails près. Et en pensant à cela il pensa qu'elle était en danger...et également son royaume. Il se dit qu'il devait partir le plus tôt possible. Quatre heures plus tard Alithwen se réveilla. Elle avait senti quelques choses sur ses lèvres. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit que c'était Legolas qui était pencher sur elle mais il ne souriait pas comme à son habitude.  
  
-Il est l'heure de se lever...l'aube se lève, murmura-t-il sans aucune trace e gaieté dans la voix.  
  
En entendant le mot « aube » Alithwen se redressa vivement et se leva debout. Legolas la suivit et mit ses baguages sur le dos du cheval de Gimli. Celui-ci était déjà assis sur le dos de la bête.  
  
-Aurevoir Alithwen, dit Gimli j'espère vous revoir bientôt.  
  
-Moi de même Gimli, lui dit-elle.  
  
Puis ce fut le tour d'Aragorn :  
  
-Je te promets de sauver Arwen et notre cité, lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
  
-Je vous croit père, avait-elle murmurer avec les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Et se fut le tour de Legolas. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et ne pouvant plus se retenir elle versa quelques larmes. Legolas ne faisait que la serrer très fort contre lui pour pouvoir sentir son corps une dernière fois contre le sien. Tout le monde les regardaient mais cela ne leur dérangeaient pas.  
  
-Je vous promet de revenir, murmura-t-il.  
  
Elle ne répondit rien mais le serra encore plus dans ses bras. Legolas l'embrassa une dernière fois avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait donner. Puis, il monta derrière Gimli et ils partirent dans le soleil levant sans se retourner accompagner des trois cents cavaliers du Rohan.  
  
***************************************  
  
Legolas ne se retourna pas mais prononça ces paroles en elfique :  
  
-...Je reviendrai...je vous le promet...  
  
Puis, il avait suivit Aragorn.  
  
***************************************  
  
Alithwen se retourna vers les autres et vit la même tristesse qui envahissais leur visage. Gandalf prit la paroles en premier :  
  
-Ne vous en faîtes pas Alithwen ils reviendront.  
  
-Je l'espère Gandalf je l'espère...  
  
Ils restèrent encore quelques temps au même endroit et Alithwen en profita pour montrer à Elanore comment se défendre à l'épée. Après lui avoir remémorer les techniques de base elles firent un mini-combat. Elanore devenait de plus en plus bonne mais pour Alithwen se n'était qu'un petit combat. Alithwen pensa qu'elle c'était pratiquer à Edoras. Mais après une heure elles arrêtèrent pour pouvoir reprendre la route vers la Baie de Beffalos. Gandalf était en tête suivit de près par Sam, Rosi et Elanore et puis à la toute fin se trouvais Alithwen. Elle ne le laissait pas paraître mais au fond d'elle même elle était triste. Triste de ne pas pouvoir défendre son propre peuple et laissé son père, Gimli et Legolas y aller au risque de se faire tuer. Elle avait peur de ne jamais les revoir. Gandalf l'appela en avant ce qui la sortit de sa rêverie. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur il lui dit :  
  
-Alithwen je sais que vous êtes triste à cause de Legolas, de Gimli et d'Aragorn mais si vous ne reprenez pas de force Sauron sera capable de diriger votre esprit trop faible grâce à l'anneau. Il pourrait vous forcer à commettre l'irréparable sans que vous vous en rendiez contre.  
  
Alithwen acquiesça. Elle le savait déjà mais n'y faisait pas attention. Elle lui promis de faire des efforts et retourna en arrière de la file replonger dans ses rêverie. La journée passa. Lentement..., trop lentement. Alithwen avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêter de tourner. Mais le soleil se coucha et ils arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Alithwen et Gandalf prirent le premier tour de garde pour discuter du trajet mais Alithwen avait la tête ailleurs.  
  
-...et nous allons prendre à l'ouest pour pouvoir contourner le Gondor, qu'en dites-vous.  
  
Alithwen sursauta en attendant qu'on s'adressait à elle.  
  
-Euh...oui, oui c'est parfait, balbutia-t-elle.  
  
-Alithwen je vous sens très distante, qu'y a-t-il? Est-ce le départ d'Aragorn et de Legolas qui vous chagrine tant?  
  
Alithwen ne répondit pas mais sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Là elle révéla tout. Toutes ses craintes pour son père et Legolas. À quelle point elle les aimait et qu'elle avait peur de les perdre et de ne jamais plus les revoir. Ensuite, vint le tour de sa mère. Arwen qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et qui s'inquiétait sûrement mais qui ne pouvait rien faire tout comme elle. Puis le tour de son peuple. La peur qu'il perdre la bataille et qu'il meurt tous dans de terribles souffrances et de peine. Et finalement, la peur d'échouer dans la quête. Une quête presque désespérer. Elle lui confia aussi qu'elle avait senti l'anneau s'alourdir de plus en plus et particulièrement depuis que Legolas et Aragorn était partis avec les cavaliers du Rohan. Elle avait dit tout cela d'un seul trait et accompagner de quelques larmes. Gandalf l'avait écouter jusqu'au bout sans rien dire et même dans un silence compatissant.  
  
-Alithwen vous devez vous ressaisir. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli ne vont pas à leurs première guerre et ils savent très bien se défendre. Arwen aussi et je suis sur que les orques n'ont pas  
  
encore attaquer le Gondor. Je pense même qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli vont arriver avant eux pour sauver votre royaume. Et si votre anneau s'alourdit cela veut dire que vous perdez des forces à cause du départ de Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli parce que vous avez peur. Mais il ne faut pas laisser cette peur vous dominez. Maintenant allez dormir vous devez reprendre des forces.  
  
Il avait dit tout cela sur un ton qui se vouait presque paternelle.  
  
-Merci Gandalf, répondit Alithwen en allant se coucher vers ses couvertures.  
  
Elle se coucha dedans et s'endormit avec un léger bourdonnement à la tête.  
  
**********************************  
  
Ils avait chevauché toute la nuit vers le Gondor. Maintenant ils faisais un petit arrêt pour reposer les chevaux. Pendant la nuit Legolas avait déprimé un peu. Mais Gimli avait vite fait de redonner le sourire au jeune archer. Legolas avait un drôle de pressentiment comme si il ne reverrait plus jamais Alithwen. Mais Gimli lui avait dit de ne pas sans faire et de penser à autre chose. Alors il avait laisser vagabonder son esprit. Il sursauta quand Aragorn l'appela en avant du groupe.  
  
-Legolas que voyez-vous, demanda Aragorn.  
  
Legolas scruta les plaines et dit :  
  
-Je vois un gros point blanc cela doit être Minas Tirith et... oh non il y a un énorme nuage de poussière qui se dirige droit sur votre cité. C'est sûrement des orques du Mordor.  
  
-Nous devons nous dépêcher nous sommes au moins à une journée de Minas Tirith et les orques à trois jours. Cela nous laisse deux jours pour préparer la guerre.  
  
À ces mots Aragorn partit en trombe suivit par les cavaliers et Legolas et Gimli. Après trois heures de chevaucher ils firent une brève halte. Legolas sentait comme une sorte de bourdonnement à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il n'en parla pas mais il était inquiet. Jamais il n'avait eu cette sensation. Ils installèrent un campement pour la nuit. Legolas pensait qu'il devenait fou. Maintenant, il entendait des murmures mais il n'arrivait pas à dire à qui appartenait les voix. Enfin il finit par plongé dans un « sommeil ».  
  
*****************************  
  
Alithwen se réveilla après trois heures de sommeil tourmenté de rêve étrange. Elle avait rêver de Legolas qui entendait des voix et qui devenait fou...Pour l'instant elle ne s'en occupa pas et se leva. Elle vit Gandalf plongé dans les documents que Galadriel lui avait donné avant de partir pour la Lolthlorien. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. C'est là qu'elle lui parla de ses bourdonnement.  
  
-Gandalf, je ne sais pas si cela a rapport avec l'anneau mais j'entends des bourdonnements.  
  
-Je sais, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
Alithwen se demanda pourquoi il le savait après tout elle ne lui en n'avait pas parler.  
  
-Comment ça vous savez, demanda-t-elle maintenant un peu inquiète.  
  
-J'ai lu dans les parchemins que la Dame Blanche m'a donné que les anneaux pouvait communiquer entre eux seulement si leur porteur était lier très fort l'un à l'autre.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que je peux communiquer avec vous et Legolas.  
  
-Non pas tout à fait, répondit-il. Vous ne pouvez pas communiquer avec moi puisque je n'entends pas de bourdonnements, mais avec Legolas je crois que si mes calculs sont justes vous pourrez communiquer par la pensée.  
  
Alithwen ,après cette déclaration, était inquiète, puis elle posa cette question :  
  
-Mais lui est-ce qu'il entends des voix en ce moment en ce demandant s'il est en train de devenir fou!!!!!  
  
-Peut être et c'est pour cette raison que nous devons trouver le plus vite possible comment entrez en contact avec Legolas, répondit Gandalf.  
  
-Mais comment Gandalf, comment, cria Alithwen paniquée.  
  
-Je crois que vous devez méditer pendant quelques temps et après un certain temps vous pourrez le voir et lui parler.  
  
Alithwen commença alors à méditer. Elle s'assit par terre, les jambes croisés et les yeux fermés. Gandalf s'assit sur un rocher et commença à réfléchir(et non à méditer). Cela pris une heure avant qu'Alithwen entende plus que des bourdonnements. Pendant ce temps Sam, Rosi et Elanore se réveillèrent. Gandalf les averti de la situation et ils se taisent pendant qu'ils prenaient leurs petit déjeuner laissant ainsi Alithwen dans sa concentration. Ensuite, ils allèrent un peu plus loin pour que Sam finissent l'entraînement d'Elanore à l'épée et en même temps celle de Rosi. Alithwen entendit enfin des voix : celle de son père qui parlait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi. Enfin elle compris elle entendit Aragorn dire à Legolas d'aller se reposer quelques instants puisqu'ils avaient chevauché toute la nuit. Alithwen entendit Legolas dire qu'il avait mal à la tête et qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Aragorn s'en inquiéta. Legolas lui dit qu'il entendait des bourdonnements à l'intérieur de sa tête et même des fois des voix. Il sentait aussi l'anneau lui brûler en ce moment. Alithwen se risqua. Elle pensa très fort à :  
  
-Legolas!  
  
***********************  
  
Legolas ouvrit grands les yeux.  
  
Et voilà! J'ai fini...enfin... Tk je sais que je vais me répéter mais je reçois de moins en moins de reviews pis je me demande si je devrais arrêter parce que écrire cette fan fiction prends beaucoup de mon temps. En plus l'école est recommencée pis les travaux et les devoirs aussi alors j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire...Tk c'est juste pour vous dire d'être patient(très patient)pour les prochains chapitres...  
  
Tk bye bye  
  
Bisous. 


	7. Guerre et enlèvement

Alithwen et la communauté de libération  
  
Note de l'auteur : Salut! Bon merci beaucoup pour les reviews!!! Et tout spécialement à Élisabeth!! Ta reviews ma vraiment fait comprendre que je n'écrivais plus que pour les autres et non pour moi en premier(je me demande si ce n'est pas trop égocentrique).Tk...il y aura des petits messages pour mes reviewers du chapitre 6 à la fin de ce nouveau chapitre!! Pour l'instant bonne lecture!!  
  
Chapitre 7 :guerre et enlèvement  
  
Legolas ouvrit grands les yeux. Il venait d'entendre une voix dans sa tête et il était presque sur que c'était celle d'Alithwen. Il entendit de nouveau la voix :  
  
- Legolas si vous êtes auprès de mon père, quitter le je vous en pris!  
  
Legolas s'exécuta en disant à Aragorn qu'il allait se promener non loin pour pouvoir se rafraîchir les idées.  
  
- Legolas pour pouvoir me parler, il faut que vous pensiez très fort à vos paroles, dit la voix.  
  
- Alithwen est-ce que c'est vous?  
  
- Oui c'est moi...écouté...Gandalf ma expliqué que les personnes qui détenaient les anneaux pouvaient communiquer entre elles seulement si elles étaient liées par un lien très puissant...comme l'amour...  
  
Legolas était vraiment content d'entendre la voix d'Alithwen. Il sentit quelque chose renaître en lui comme une flamme que l'on rallume.  
  
- Mais où êtes vous en ce moment?  
  
- En ce moment, nous sommes encore au Rohan... vous avez peut-être une journée d'avance sur nous, dit-elle.  
  
- D'accords... je suis si content de vous entendre...juste votre voix me fait du bien...nous nous approchons de Minas Thirith. Nous avons deux journées d'avance sur les orques qui s'y dirigent.  
  
Il sentit la voix d'Alithwen trembler légèrement.  
  
- Les orques se dirigent sur notre citée...et il va y avoir une guerre! Mais vous ne pouvez pas y allez seul c'est trop risqué! Legolas juré moi que vous aller faire attention! Jurez-le-moi !  
  
- Alithwen, je vous ai dit que je reviendrai et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je vous jure que nous allons nous marier, mais avant la guerre doit être terminer...  
  
- J'ai si peur de vous perdre...mais pour notre communication ne le dites pas à mon père...il va encore plus s'inquiéter. Je préfère qu'il ne le sache pas pour l'instant.  
  
- D'accords, je ne lui dirai rien...je suis désoler, je dois vous quitter il approche.  
  
- D'accords, je vous aime et veillez sur Aragorn et Gimli...  
  
La communication coupa. Aragorn vit que Legolas avait une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux. Une lueur de vie mais il ne se posa pas plus de question pour l'instant. Il s'inquiétait déjà assez pour son royaume qui se faisait attaquer par les orques et sa fille. Maintenant que le matin était arrivé ils repartirent de nouveau à chevaux. Legolas se sentit un peu plus joyeux pendant le reste de la journée. Ils chevauchèrent. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Le paysage changeait de plus en plus. Les plaines du Rohan se transformait pour laisser place aux forêts. S'il regardait vers l'Est il pouvait voir le Mordor avec la Montagne du Destin qui était en feu et vers le sud il y avait le Gondor. Ainsi qu'une armée d'orques qui se dirigeait vers elle. Legolas commençait à stressé. Il firent une brève halte et Legolas en profita pour se reposer puisqu'il n'avait pas dormit. IL se plongea dans une sorte de sommeil. Le sommeil des elfes était de rêver éveillé. C'était juste pour reposer leurs âmes et leurs esprits.  
  
********************************  
  
Alithwen se releva. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais c'était déjà le midi et Sam, Rosi et Elanore préparait le dîner, tandis que Gandalf fumait la pipe en réfléchissant. Lorsqu'il entendit Alithwen se lever il se retourna. Elle vit qu'il avait les traits tirés et de grosses cernes en dessous des yeux. Il n'avait sûrement pas dormi de la nuit pour réfléchir et veillé au campement.  
  
- Tiens avez-vous réussi à rejoindre Legolas, demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.  
  
- Oui mais je lui ai dit de ne pas le dire à Aragorn.  
  
- D'accords je comprends...venez manger nous devons repartir dans quelques temps.  
  
Alithwen n'avait pas faim mais fit ce que Gandalf lui dit. Elle lui parla aussi de la guerre qui se préparait au Gondor. Ensuite, ils partirent vers le sud à chevaux. Elanore n'arrêtait pas de dire quelle arrivait à ce battre à l'épée comme un homme. Mais Alithwen voulait lui apprendre le tire à l'arc dans ses moments libres. Elle ne croyait pas que cela serait difficile puisqu'elle avait été une très bonne élève à l'épée. Mais en pensant à l'arc à flèche elle pensa à Legolas. Elle avait peur pour lui(je sais vous allez dire qu'elle est très sentimental mais elle l'aime!!!!). Pour lui, pour ses parents, pour son royaume et pour elle-même. Oui parce que malgré toutes ses craintes elle avait aussi peur pour elle, pour sa survie. Elle n'était pas vulnérable et ni en sécurité. Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Gandalf l'appela en avant du groupe. Elle s'approcha et il lui demanda si elle voulait aller plus vers l'Ouest ou bien continuer vers le sud pendant quelques temps pour ensuite changer de direction. Elle pensa rapidement et préféra aller vers le sud. Mais Alithwen se doutait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait venir à l'avant du groupe juste pour lui demander son avis et il s'avéra qu'elle avait raison parce que Gandalf lui posa cette question :  
  
- Pouvez vous voir le Gondor à l'avant...ou les orques?  
  
Décidément Gandalf aussi s'inquiétait de la guerre. Elle regarda et ne vit qu'un minuscule point blanc à l'horizon. Elle vit également un énorme nuage de poussières qui se déplaçait assez vite vers le point blanc. Elle le dit à Gandalf et celui-ci parut encore plus inquiet.  
  
- Gandalf vous m'avez dit de ne pas m'en faire et maintenant c'est vous qui déprimer. Je ne dis pas de sourire parce qu'il va y avoir une guerre et que Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli vont risqué leurs vie, mais il ne faut pas désespérer..., lui Alithwen en compatissant.  
  
- Je sais Alithwen...je sais...  
  
***************************  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli et les deux cents cavaliers du Rohan étaient enfin arrivé au Gondor. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la ville tout le monde acclama leur roi de retour. En arrivant au château ils retrouvèrent Arwen qui se jeta dans les bras d'Aragorn contente de le retrouver en un morceau et prête à défendre leur cité. Les retrouvailles se firent vites, mais une chose tracassait Legolas. Seule Arwen ne savait pas l'amour qui existait entre Alithwen et lui. Sa réaction allait être positive ou révoltante? Même Aragorn avait l'air réticent à lui dire. Legolas ne s'en plaignit pas. Arwen s'inquiéta de l'absence des autres et surtout d'Alithwen.  
  
- Mais où est Alithwen, Gandalf, Sam, Rosi et Elanore?  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ils sont encore dans les plaines du Rohan en sécurité. Je voulais prendre de l'avance pour pouvoir défendre le Gondor, lui dit Aragorn.  
  
Arwen n'avait pas l'air persuadé mais n'en dit pas plus. Ils entrèrent dans le château et Arwen leurs expliqua se quelle avait prévu de faire avant leur arrivé.  
  
- Je voulais envoyer des éclaireurs pour aller voir où étaient les orques mais maintenant avec la vue de Legolas nous n'en avons pas besoin. De plus, je voulais posté les meilleurs archers sur le mur et les autres à l'intérieure jusqu'à ce que les orques finissent par monté par des échelles (j'avoue ce n'est pas super comme plan mais je n'ai pas été formé pour écrire des plans de guerre!!!).  
  
Aragorn lui expliqua que les cavaliers du Rohan se battraient à l'épée et à l'arc, tandis que tous ceux qui pouvait atteindre une cible à l'arc se battraient avec celle-ci. Les autres, à l'épée, sur les remparts. Tous fut d'accords avec ce plan d'attaque excepter Gimli qui disait que se serait mieux si nous mettions tous les soldats avec une hache dans les mains mais il se détourna bien vite de cette idée à cause de regards de Legolas qui semblait dire « Est tu devenu fou! ». Gimli bégaya une sorte de « Pourquoi c'est toujours les elfes qui ont le dernier mots! ». Arwen se moqua un peu mais arrêta  
  
Presque aussitôt en voyant l'amitié de l'elfe et du nain habituellement «ennemies ». Arwen voyait que tout le monde lui cachait quelques chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle entraîna Aragorn dans une salle vide et le questionna :  
  
- Bon que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce que vous me cacher tous les trois?  
  
Aragorn hésita quelques instants.  
  
- C'est à propos d'Alithwen...  
  
- Quoi il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? , demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
  
- Non rassure toi... c'est que... je ne sais pas comment te le dire... Alithwen et Legolas vont se marier après la quête.  
  
Arwen resta figer.  
  
- Comment elle ne peut... ils ne peuvent pas... Aragorn elle n'est pas une elfe...  
  
- Je sais mais ils s'aiment plus que tout au monde et rien ne changera... c'est Galadriel qui a décidé...  
  
- Pourquoi Galadriel ?  
  
- Nous devions passer chercher l'anneau et seul une personne du même sang que Galadriel pouvait prendre l'anneau sans que celle-ci meurt. Comme Alithwen avait la tienne et bien c'est Legolas qui l'a eu et son amour a été prouvé.  
  
Arwen s'assit sur le lit. C'était un gros choque d'apprendre que sa fille n'étant pas une elfe aime un autre elfe. Aragorn s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
- Aragorn ils ne peuvent pas se marier...ils vont souffrir c'est certain...si seulement c'était certain que les deux ne mourrait pas pendant votre quête. Si Legolas meurt Alithwen sera déchirer et la même chose pour Legolas...  
  
- Mais maintenant nous ne pouvons plus rien faire...ils s'aiment et ils me font penser à nous... Nous, jeunes et insouciant jusqu'à ce que la guerre arrive. Tu te rappelle...notre merveilleux rêve...et tout c'est écroulé pendant le guerre...toi qui faillit partir pour les terres immortelles et moi qui partais à la guerre en sachant que je ne te reverrais peut-être pas. Mais eux c'est différent. Ils ont un espoir. C'est de revoir l'autre en vie. Ils ont une chance que leurs vies se transforment aussitôt que la guerre est fini...Je connais Legolas il ne baissera pas les bras...et tu connais Alithwen...  
  
Arwen ne répondit pas. Elle réfléchissait. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Aragorn, sa fille le revivrait...avec Legolas, un elfe. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille souffre. Mais elle pensa à ce que son père lui avait dit lorsque Aragorn était parti. Quelle aussi devait partir pour les terres immortelles de son peuple. Qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour le reste de la Terre du Milieu. Avant elle pensait que c'était la « trahison » de son peuple pour avoir abandonner l'immortalité mais maintenant elle réalisait que c'était le fait d'avoir à quitter Aragorn qui l'avait fait le plus souffrir. Si Alithwen et Legolas avaient une chance de se revoir à la fin de la guerre, il n'était pas question de les séparer...  
  
- Tu es fâcher, demanda Aragorn.  
  
Elle fit non de la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa fille allait se marier. Pour elle c'était sa petite fille.  
  
- Pourquoi le serais-je?  
  
- Je ne sais pas...Legolas est un elfe et Alithwen ne l'aie pas. Il faut que tu saches que leur amour est très fort...Je suis presque certain que Legolas ou Alithwen donnerait leur vie pour l'autre...Ils s'aiment plus que tout au monde.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Legolas arriva. Il fixa tour à tour Aragorn et Arwen. Legolas comprit qu'il venait de lui dire ce qui le hantait tant. Arwen se leva et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
- Je suis très contente pour vous, avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Legolas alla s'asseoir à côté d'Aragorn.  
  
- Alors vous lui avez dit, demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Et...comment l'a-t-elle prit?  
  
- Assez bien je dois dire...mais dîtes moi...Legolas...seriez vous prêt à donner votre vie pour Alithwen?  
  
- Écoutez...Aragorn...je suis conscient que je suis un elfe et Alithwen ne l'aie pas mais...je l'aime. Comme jamais je n'ai aimer quelqu'un dans ma vie. C'est ma source d'énergie...aussitôt que je pense à elle je me sent mieux. C'est sur que je donnerais ma vie pour la protéger...  
  
- Bien...c'est ce que je voulais vous entendre dire.  
  
Et il quitta la pièce. Les orques approchaient de plus en plus de la cité. La guerre allait bientôt commencer. La tension montait dans les rangs. Legolas pensa qu'il ne restait plus qu'une soirée. Il voulait contacter Alithwen par la pensée avant que se soit le combat final. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit en croisant les jambes. Il médita pendant quelques temps puis, il entendit des voix s'élever. Il reconnu celle d'Alithwen puis celle d'Elanore...  
  
***********************  
  
Alithwen était en train de montrer à Elanore comment tenir son arc lorsqu'elle ressentit une vive douleur à la tête. Gandalf se précipita vers elle et la fit s'asseoir sur un rocher. Elle entendit la voix de Legolas :  
  
- Alithwen ?  
  
- Legolas c'est vous ?  
  
- Oui...écoutez la guerre commencera demain matin à l'aube...  
  
- Quoi déjà !  
  
- Oui mais vous ne devez pas vous en faire...  
  
- Mais Legolas votre vie et celle de milliers de gens est en dangers. Je vous en pris faites attention à vous. J'ai tellement peur. Même Gandalf s'inquiète...  
  
- Alithwen il ne faut pas avoir peur. Laisser cette peur vous guidez vous tuera. Je m'inquiète d'avantage pour vous que pour moi.  
  
- Mais moi je ne vais pas à la guerre..., répondit-elle.  
  
Legolas ne répondit pas. Puis après quelques secondes il parla de nouveau mais sa voix avait changé. Elle était plus triste.  
  
- Arwen le sait maintenant.  
  
- Pour notre conversation ?  
  
- Non...pour nous deux.  
  
- Et comment a-t-elle réagi ?  
  
- Assez bien selon Aragorn.  
  
- Elle n'est pas fâcher ?  
  
- Non...mais...  
  
- Allez-y...Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Je me demande comment je vais faire pour annoncer la nouvelle à mon père...  
  
Alithwen ne su que répondre. Elle savait que Legolas et son père, le roi de la forêt noire, ne s'entendait pas beaucoup. Simplement parce que son meilleur ami était Gimli. Elle n'osa même pas imaginer lui annoncer qu'il allait se marier avec une semi-elfe. Se serait encore pire...Elle décida de changer de sujet.  
  
- Legolas vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, lui dit-elle.  
  
- Vous avez raison, je vous aime...  
  
- Moi aussi et faîtes attention à vous !  
  
La communication coupa. Alithwen vit que tous les autres la regardaient. Elle dit simplement à l'intention de Gandalf :  
  
- La guerre commence demain matin.  
  
Puis elle alla s'asseoir près du feu pour réfléchir. Ce n'est qu'après deux heures qu'elle alla se blottir dans ses couvertures par terre. Cette nuit là, elle rêva. Elle rêva qu'elle était attacher après un mur et que Legolas essayait de la sauver mais il était bloquer par quelques choses ou quelqu'un juste devant elle. Le lendemain matin, elle ne fit pas attention à ce rêve. Elle se leva et vit Gandalf déjà debout assis sur un rocher. Elle lui sourit mais son sourire était forcé parce qu'elle n'était pas heureuse du tout. Les autres se levèrent et ils prirent leur déjeuner à la grande satisfaction de Sam. Même une guerre ne pouvait détruire l'envie de manger d'un hobbit. Bientôt ils reprirent vite leur route vers le sud en chevaux. Peut-être dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps pour pouvoir se battre au côté de leurs amis. Alithwen avait un mauvais pressentiment... comme si quelques chose la hantait. Même lorsqu'ils firent une halte, elle n'eut pas le c?ur à apprendre à Elanore comment utilisé un arc à flèches.  
  
Soudain, ils entendirent un cri perçant. Alithwen se retourna et vit avec frayeur les neufs nazguls. Elle sauta sur le côté pour ne pas se faire heurter et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Les autres avaient fait la même chose et ils étaient près à se battre. Les nazguls revinrent à la charge mais cette fois ci ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant le groupe de combattants. Ils étaient cinq contre neuf. Alithwen se jeta sur un nazgul qui tentait de lui trancher la tête. Elle virevolta puis l'atteignit au bras. Du sang noir s'écoulait de la plaie. Le spectre fit comme si de rien n'était. Un autre s'avança vers elle avec son "cheval aillé" mais elle vit une flèche se planter dans le c?ur du monstre qui partit dans un battement d'ailes. Elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Sam qui se défendait contre un nazgul et Elanore et Rosi tout près de lui qui combattait chacune deux des sept huit mort vivants qui restaient. Celui qui avait un bras couper l'attaqua de nouveau mais elle put éviter la lame tranchante et lui rentrer son épée dans la gorge. Pendant plus de dix minutes ils se défendirent contre les spectres qui battirent en retraite. Mais à l'instant où Alithwen baissa sa garde elle sentit des griffes s'enfoncer dans sa chaire et la soulever dans les airs. Elle s'évanouit à l'instant.  
  
*****************************  
  
Legolas trancha la gorge d'un orque. La guerre était commencée à l'aube et depuis ce temps ils n'arrêtaient pas de combattre. Legolas ressentit une douleur aiguë à la tête et il s'arrêta de combattre. Aragorn qui était tout près l'emmena à l'intérieur.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'y se passe, s'écria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquaient.  
  
- C'est Alithwen... elle s'est fait enlever par les nazguls !  
  
Mais Aragorn n'avait pas entendu parce qu'il était attaquer par des orques. Legolas le suivit mais il n'était pas aussi concentrer qu'au début. Après une heure ils virent qu'ils étaient en train de gagner le dessus sur les orques. Mais non sans perte. Il ne restait plus qu'une centaine de soldats du Rohan et environ huit cent soldats du Gondor. Alors qu'au début ils étaient presque deux milles ! Mais ceux qui restaient continuaient de se battre sans relâche. Il n'avait plus que deux cents orques à tuer, lorsqu'ils virent arriver Gandalf, Sam, Rosi et Elanore sur le grand oiseau qui avait autrefois sauver la vie de Gandalf. Aragorn laissa presque tomber son épée tellement il était surpris. La nouvelle troupe commença à combattre et après une vingtaine de minutes un soldat tuait le dernier orque. Tout le monde s'écria Victoire ! Victoire ! Mais Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli eux étaient très anxieux. Aragorn s'avança vers Gandalf et lui demanda :  
  
- Que faites-vous ici et où est Alithwen !  
  
Mais c'est Legolas qui répondit :  
  
- Alithwen s'est faîtes enlever par les nazguls ! Il faut aller la secourir !  
  
- Et comment savez-vous tout cela... vous êtes restez ici, demanda Aragorn impatient  
  
- Il l'a vu tout simplement, répondit Gandalf.  
  
- Il n'a pas pu le voir s'il est restez ici !  
  
- Vous ne lui avez pas dit, demanda Sam.  
  
- Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien... je ne pouvais pas... , balbutia Legolas.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas, s'écria Aragorn de plus en plus fort.  
  
- Legolas pouvait communiquer par la pensée avec Alithwen grâce aux anneaux elfiques, déclara Gandalf.  
  
- Et vous ne m'avez rien dit!  
  
- Et c'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait, coupa Gandalf.  
  
Voyant qu'Aragorn ne disait rien il continua :  
  
- Aragorn, vous êtes roi du Gondor, mari et père. Alithwen a dû juger que pour l'instant vous étiez trop préoccuper pour vous donnez un autre fardeau.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a pensé.., maintenant elle s'est fait enlever par les nazguls et ils nous manquent encore l'eau pour pouvoir détruire les anneaux et sauver les hobbits ainsi que sa propre vie!  
  
Et sur ce il repartit vers le château à moitié démoli. Legolas n'avait jamais vu Aragorn aussi fâcher. Elanore s'était caché derrière son père et sa mère. Gandalf partit à la suite d'Aragorn tandis que Legolas, Gimli, Sam, Rosi et Elanore restaient figé. Puis Elanore dit d'une petite voix :  
  
- Je crois qu'il est fâcher.  
  
Legolas partit vers sa chambre pour réfléchir à un plan d'action mais Gimli le rattrapa dans les escaliers.  
  
- Gimli laissez-moi...j'ai besoin d'être seul.  
  
- Non vous avez plus besoin de quelqu'un qui va vous remonter le moral, lui dit Gimli.  
  
- Écoutez...tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute et je...  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'on tous les elfes a tout se reprocher! Premièrement, ce n'est pas de votre faute si Alithwen s'est faîtes enlever...ce n'est que Sauron qui essaye de prendre les anneaux et qui essaye de nous déstabiliser, deuxièmement, vous aviez promis à Alithwen de ne rien dire à Aragorn sur votre télépathie et c'est ce que vous avez fais, donc vous n'êtes pas responsable et troisièmement, Aragorn LUI à besoin d'être seul quelques instants pendant que nous nous allons préparer un plan pour sauver la Terre du Milieu ainsi que les hobbits et Alithwen.  
  
Legolas le regarda avec un drôle d'air puis lui fit un petit sourire et lui dit :  
  
- Je crois Gimli, que vous êtes le premier nain qui a réussi à remonter le moral d'un elfe.  
  
Gimli pris sa comme un compliment et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger pour parler de leur plan. Ils furent surpris de voir Gandalf qui réfléchissais.  
  
- Aragorn s'est enfermé dans sa chambre donc je ne peux pas lui parler mais Arwen est avec lui, leur dit-il.  
  
Il s'assirent autour de la table silencieux. C'est Gandalf qui brisa le silence.  
  
- Legolas, je pourrais aller chercher l'eau dans la baie de Beffalos pendant que vous vous préparez à aller sauver Alithwen et les hobbits.  
  
- Mais il n'y a rien qui va aussi vite, lui dit Legolas.  
  
- Oui il y a  
  
- Mais est-ce qu'Aragorn le sait.  
  
- Pas encore mais je vous conseille d'aller lui parler.  
  
Legolas se leva donc et alla cogner à la porte de la chambre d'Aragorn. Une voix lui dit :  
  
- Gandalf laisser moi seul!  
  
- Ce n'est pas Gandalf c'est Legolas.  
  
Il entendit quelques instants puis entendit la porte se déverrouillé. Il entra et c'était Arwen qui était venu ouvrir. Aragorn était assis sur son lit. Legolas lui raconta le plan de Gandalf. À la suite de son récit, Aragorn commença à parler :  
  
- Mais pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit à propos de cette vision plutôt.  
  
- J'ai essayer de vous le dire mais les orques sont arrivé et vous n'avez rien entendu.  
  
Aragorn resta silencieux. À cet instant il pensa à Gimli. Il avait dit : pourquoi ce sont toujours les elfes qui ont le dernier mot. Mais Aragorn était plus têtu.  
  
- Vous auriez pu m'avertir lorsque vous lui avez parler la première fois.  
  
- Mais elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien vous dire. Depuis le début du voyage vous essayer de la protéger comme si c'était une enfant. C'est ce quelle a voulu faire pour vous. Il vous faut vous rendre à l'évidence :elle a grandi...ce n'est plus une petite fille à présent, lui dit Legolas sentant la colère monter en lui.  
  
Aragorn ne parla plus. Legolas quant à lui quitta la pièce. Arwen regarda Aragorn ne sachant quoi dire.  
  
- Il a raison, finit par dire Aragorn.  
  
- Depuis le début du voyage j'essaie e la protéger et lorsqu'elle essaie de faire la même chose envers moi je me fâche. Quel père indigne je fait...  
  
- Tu n'est pas un père indigne, lui dit finalement Arwen. Tu veux juste la protéger et c'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait, le consola-t-elle.  
  
- Je crois que je vais aller m'excuser au près de Legolas, finit-il par dire après quelques minutes de silence.  
  
Aragorn fit le tour du château et il le trouva enfin dans les jardins en compagnie de Gimli. Il arriva près d'eux et dit :  
  
- Legolas?  
  
Le concerné leva la tête vers Aragorn.  
  
- Je voulais m'excuser...pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire depuis le début de la quête.  
  
Legolas le regarda un instant puis se leva et lui dit :  
  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi que vous devriez vous excusez. C'est à Alithwen.  
  
Aragorn ne répondit pas mais fini par sourire.  
  
- Et pour le plan de Gandalf c'est d'accords, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Gimli se leva et dit qu'il allait le dire à Gandalf. C'est ainsi que le magicien blanc partit le soir même. Après deux jours pendant lesquelles Legolas et Aragorn s'impatientaient de plus en plus, Gandalf revint avec un petit bocal empli d'eau cristalline d'un bleu turquoise. Legolas commençait à paniquer. Et si Alithwen était déjà morte? Souffrait-elle? Toutes sortes de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Mais hélas il n'avait de réponse à aucune. Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli et Sam prirent des chevaux et partirent vers le Mordor. Après quatre jours de chevauché, ils virent enfin la porte noir...  
  
Voilà C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé et le prochain s'en vient dans quelques temps(mais laissé en assez pour que je puisse l'écrire). Maintenant un petit mot pour les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews :  
  
Élisabeth : Merci infiniment ! C'est maintenant que je me rends compte que j'écrivais juste pour avoir vos commentaires et non pour le plaisir d'écrire. Je ne dis pas que ça ne fait pas plaisir d'en recevoir mais ce n'est pas juste ça le but. Tk...merci encore et continues à lire !  
  
Eleclya111 :Merci pour tes encouragements et surtout continues à lire !  
  
Maintenant je relance une question : Comment fait-on pour accepter les reviews anonymes!?  
  
J'espère avoir les réponses dans bientôt.  
  
Bisous, Caroline 


	8. Sauvetage et destruction

Alithwen et la communauté de libération  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voici un autre chapitre tout frais pour vous ! Je sais que ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps, mais le syndrome de la page blanche m'avait frappé. Et je me posais toutes sortes de questions sur la suite de ce chapitre. Enfin... merci à Neld qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Maintenant j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre rempli d'action et de romance. Pour l'instant : Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 8 : Sauvetage et destruction  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf et Sam chevauchaient vers la porte Noire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face, ils se demandaient comment faire pour entrer.  
  
-Comment allons nous faire pour entrer, demanda Gimli à Gandalf.  
  
-Nous pourrions... ,mais il fût arrêter par un groupe d'une trentaine d'orques qui arrivaient vers la porte Noire.  
  
Gandalf prit les bocaux qui contenaient les éléments et fit partir les chevaux qui étaient guidés par Gris poil. Ils commencèrent à se battre. Gimli, fidèle à son rituel, commença à compter le nombre d'orques qu'il tuait.  
  
-1,... 2,... 3,... 4,... 5,...  
  
Mais Legolas n'avait pas le moral de faire de même. Voyant que son ami ne le faisait pas Gimli arrêta après quelque temps. Après une quinzaine de minutes les orques furent tous tués et tout le monde se retournèrent vers Gandalf pour entendre sa réponse.  
  
-Nous pourrions se déguiser en orques pour passer inaperçue dans le Mordor.  
  
-Mais il y a tellement d'orques qu'ils vont découvrir notre identité, dit Gimli.  
  
-Non, le Mordor s'est vidé lors de la guerre au Gondor, lui dit Legolas.  
  
-Pourquoi ce sont toujours les oreilles pointues qui ont le dernier mot, lança Gimli.  
  
Legolas le regarda avec un grand sourire puis commença à fouiller parmi les corps morts des orques pour trouver des vêtements qui était à peu prêt propre.  
  
-Avec tout ça je vais sentir l'orque mort pendant deux semaines, dit Gimli.  
  
-Vous n'aurez qu'à vous élancer dans un lac et y nager, dit Legolas avec un sourire en coin(N.D.A. : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les nains ne savent pas nager tandis que les elfes, eux, n'en aucune difficulté).  
  
Gimli regarda Legolas avec mépris et continua à fouiller parmi les créatures. Lorsqu'ils furent tous "habiller", Sam proposa de passer par Cirith Ungol comme la dernière fois avec Monsieur Frodon. Gandalf sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes puis, il dit :  
  
-D'accords... nous irons par Cirith Ungol puisque c'est le seul chemin.  
  
Tout le monde le suivit vers un des endroits le plus craint de toute la Terre du Milieu. Cirith Ungol étaient un endroit redouté de toutes personnes. Petits et grands en parlaient très rarement, et lorsqu'ils le faisaient un frisson de peur leur parcouraient le dos. C'était là que les spectres de l'anneau avaient élu résidence. Puis suivait un long escalier sombre et étroit qui montait dans les montagnes. Finalement, il y avait une caverne rempli de toile d'araignées et Arachne avec qui Gollum s'était lier d'amitié. Sam n'avait pas réussi à la tuer mais elle devait être morte à présent. Après deux heures de marche ils virent l'escalier sinueux et sombre qui montait et montait.  
  
-Et bien ça ne peut pas être plus dur que de traverser la forêt de Fangorn, souffla Gimli assez fort pour que Legolas l'entende.  
  
Mais il se tut parce qu'ils arrivèrent devant la "maison" des nazguls. Elle était haute et comportait plusieurs tour sombres. La demeure semblait vide mais ils entendaient d'étranges bruits provenant de l'intérieur. Il ne fallait surtout pas les alerter de leur passage.  
  
-Nous devrons passer inaperçue leurs souffla Gandalf. Cela nous prendra une journée pour arriver finalement dans le Mordor.  
  
-Les hobbits et Alithwen auront le temps de mourir des millions de fois avant ça, souffla Sam.  
  
-Si Alithwen était... enfin vous savez... je l'aurais ressentit à cause des anneaux, lui dit Legolas.  
  
-Là l'elfe marque un point..., dit Gimli. Attends un peu je suis en train de prendre pour le parti des oreilles pointues!  
  
-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous toujours les oreilles pointues, lui demanda Legolas.  
  
-Hé ! Sa ne vous dérangerais pas de régler ça ailleurs qu'ici....comme après qu'on aille détruit les anneaux, leur dit Aragorn.  
  
-Oui...si on ne meurt pas avant, dit Gimli.  
  
-Toujours aussi optimiste, lui dit Legolas.  
  
-J'ai dit ça suffit, leur répéta Aragorn.  
  
Legolas et Gimli se renfrognèrent un peu. Ils avaient l'air de deux gamins qui se disputent et qui se font ramener à l'ordre par leur petit papa. Gandalf commença à avancer vers les marches et a les grimper. Toute la communauté le suivit. Après avoir monter pendant une demi-heure, Legolas sentait l'anneau de plus en plus pesant. Chaque marche était de plus en plus difficile à monter. Bientôt il se retrouva derrière la file. Gimli voulu le taquiner un peu mais en voyant qu'il avançait avec un peu de difficulté il demanda aux autres de s'arrêter. Gandalf le rejoignit et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.  
  
-C'est l'anneau... il devient de plus en plus lourd, répondit Legolas à bout de souffle.  
  
Gandalf lui demanda s'il était capable de continuer une heure pour arriver en haut et Legolas lui répondit que oui alors ils continuèrent encore et encore jusqu'à enfin arriver en haut. Legolas s'assoit sur un rocher pour se reposer. Gandalf était déjà en train d'établir un plan :  
  
-Nous n'avons qu'à nous rendre à la tour pour délivrer les hobbits et Alithwen puis revenir sur nos pas pour détruire les anneaux elfiques, dit- il. Les habits des orques pourront nous camoufler mais Sauron saura un jour ou l'autre que nous sommes arrivés en Mordor.  
  
-Alors il aurait prit une apparence humaine, demanda Sam au magicien.  
  
-Je ne crois pas Sam. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a qu'un seul anneau et ça, c'est seulement s'il a réussi à prendre l'anneau à Alithwen.  
  
-Mais comment peut-il faire si il n'a pas de corps, continua Sam.  
  
-Il utilise l'esprit, répondit Gandalf après un court silence.  
  
En entendant le mot esprit, Legolas eut une idée.  
  
-Je peux peut-être essayer de communiquer avec elle par la pensée, dit-il.  
  
Gandalf accepta et il alla un peu plus loin pour être plus tranquille. Il se concentra. Ne pensant qu'à Alithwen. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il entendit de cris dans sa tête, puis ce fut comme si des milliers de couteaux tranchants lui transperçaient le corps. Il cria jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la douleur s'éteigne. Il s'était recroquevillé par terre sous le choque. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli et Sam étaient accourus le plus vite possible en entendant les cris.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé, lui demanda Aragorn.  
  
-Il... l'a.... torture, haleta-t-il. Depuis des jours il la torture.  
  
Tout le monde resta silencieux. Gimli aida son ami "aux oreilles pointues" à se relever. Ils retournèrent au campement et Legolas leur expliqua ce qu'il avait entendu et ressentit.  
  
-Ainsi donc Sauron la torturait depuis des jours pour lui prendre l'anneau. Mais s'il l'a torture encore c'est qu'elle ne lui a pas encore donné.  
  
-C'est pourquoi nous devons partir immédiatement, lui dit Legolas impatient.  
  
-Legolas a raison, dit Aragorn qui maintenant s'inquiétait encore plus pour sa fille.  
  
Ils partirent donc en accélérant le pas. Legolas avait retrouvé de l'espoir en ayant cette vision d'Alithwen torturée. Cela prouvait qu'elle était encore vivante. Ils arrivèrent à la grotte où Sam et Frodon étaient passés quelques années auparavant. Cependant Arachne, une araignée avec qui Gollum ou Sméagol s'était lié d'amitié, n'était peut-être pas morte.  
  
-Nous devrons passer inaperçue le plus possible, les avertit Gandalf(N.D.A. : c'est moi ou Gandalf répète tout le temps la même chose ! ).  
  
Aragorn sortit de son sac la lumière que Galadriel lui avait donné lors de leur passage. Celle-ci devenait rouge lorsque les orques approchaient ce qui s'avérait fors utile en cas de danger(N.D.A : Je sais que je n'en pas beau coup parler mais c'est parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité). En plus, Gandalf alluma la lumière de son bâton qui était blanche. Ils voyaient comme s'ils étaient en plein jour. Les parois de la grotte étaient lisses et les couloirs s'entrecroisaient tous entrent eux. Ils marchèrent et marchèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible ce qui était très difficile vu l'écho dans le tunnel et la tas de toiles d'araignée. Selon Aragorn, Gimli respirait beaucoup trop fort. Après une heure ils firent une petite pause.  
  
-Il nous reste plus qu'environ une demi-heure avant d'arriver dans le Mordor, leur dit Gandalf.  
  
-Mais où est Sam, demanda Aragorn.  
  
En effet Sam avait disparu de leur vue et lorsqu'ils le retrouvèrent, il était figé de peur devant une grande bestiole monstrueuse, noire et poilu. C'était Arachne. L'araignée qui autrefois avait failli enlever la vie à Frodon. Elle avait de grands yeux jaunes qui faisaient froid dans le dos et comme toutes les araignées, elle avait huit pattes géantes. Legolas banda aussitôt son arc et envoya une flèche en plein milieu du front de la bête. Elle tomba sur le côté, raide morte. Sam était encore paralysé par la peur fixant le corps mort. Aragorn alla le chercher et le fit asseoir pour qu'il se remette du choc. Après une quinzaine de minutes, ils repartirent. Mais après deux minutes de marche ils virent pleins de petites araignées comme Arachne mais en miniatures ! Elles étaient droit devant eux et elles leurs barraient le chemin.  
  
-Maintenant où allons-nous, demanda Gimli.  
  
Personne ne répondit mais Aragorn approcha sa lumière des bestioles et elles reculèrent légèrement. Alors Gandalf se plaça en avant du groupe et écarta les araignées sur son passage tandis qu'Aragorn les repoussaient derrière. Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant près de dix minutes lorsque enfin ils virent la sortie. Ils se jetèrent hors de la grotte et ils virent le Mordor s'étendre à leurs pieds. La montagne du Destin était avant la tour de Sauron. Ils devraient donc rebrousser chemin pour venir détruire les anneaux. Tout d'abords ils devaient aller délivrer les hobbits ainsi qu'Alithwen. Ils avancèrent donc dans ce désert de cendres et de poussières. Le Mordor était une terre stérile. Il n'y avait ni plantes ni d'animaux, ni d'eau. La terre était noire et sèche. Seulement une plaine d'orques. Aragorn estima qu'il y en avait environ quatre cents. Ce qui était très peu comparativement à la superficie du Mordor. Ils avancèrent parmi la foule et personne ne les remarqua. Ils devaient aller directement à la tour et passer tout droit la montagne. Après deux heures de marche ils passèrent devant le volcan puis une demi-heure plus tard ils arrivèrent devant la tour. Elle était extrêmement haute et tout en haut, il y avait l'œil. Legolas remarqua qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'autrefois. La lumière jaune qui émanait de lui était moins intense. À l'entrée se tenaient trois orques armés d'arbalètes et d'épée. Gandalf s'avança vers eux et commença à leur parler dans une langue étrange. Sa voie était devenue rauque et incompréhensible. Legolas et Aragorn devinèrent quelques mots qui ressemblaient à de l'elfique mais ils n'en étaient pas persuadés. Lorsqu'il eut fini les orques les laissèrent passer et Aragorn referma les portes d'acier derrière lui.  
  
-Mais que leur avez vous dit, dit demanda Sam avec un peu d'admiration mais en parlant tout bas.  
  
-Tout simplement que nous venions nourrir les prisonniers, répondit-il en ne lui accordant pas le moindre regards et en cherchant quelques choses des yeux.  
  
-Ils sont fous ces orques... ou ils sont aveugles, dit Gimli après avoir réfléchi. Non seulement ils ne nous remarque pas dans ces habits mais en plus ils nous laissent entrés dans la tour de leur seigneur des ténèbres. Il faut vraiment être stupide.  
  
Personne ne fit attention à son commentaire et Gandalf leur dit que les prisonniers devaient être dans les étages.  
  
-Mais habituellement les prisonniers sont enfermés dans des cachots et non au chaud dans la tour, rétorqua Gimli.  
  
-Je sais mais Sauron n'est pas assez puissant pour pouvoir torturer Alithwen ci bas, lui dit Gandalf. Il doit les avoir tout près de lui.  
  
Ils se précipitèrent donc dans l'escalier et deux cents marches et trois paliers plus loin ils arrivèrent dans une pièce circulaire qui comportait plusieurs objets bizarres à moitié brisés. Ils continuèrent et une autre centaine de marches plus tard ils arrivèrent à une autre pièce. Cette fois- ci elle semblait vide excepté le fond qui était délimité par une lumière rouge et encerclait quatre corps. Legolas s'avança vers la lumière mais Gimli se mit à travers son chemin.  
  
-Ne faîtes rien de stupide, l'avertit-il.  
  
Legolas afficha un petit sourire mais celui-ci s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'il se retourna vers la lumière . Il distingua le visage d'Alithwen à travers le mur rougeâtre. Puis soudainement elle se mit à crier et à se torde de douleur sur le sol crasseux. Legolas la regarda pendant quelques secondes sentant les larmes lui monter à ses yeux et il se précipita vers elle. Mais il avait complètement oublié la lumière. Aussitôt il ressentit une vive douleur. La même qu'il avait ressentit avant d'entrée dans le tunnel. Mais cette fois-ci il sentait sa peau se faire des plaies sur ses bras. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que tout s'arrête. Et même que sa vie s'arrête. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la main d'Alithwen tout près de la sienne. Il s'avança d'avantage et réussi à la lui prendre. Aussitôt la douleur s'arrêta et il vit que le mur de lumière s'était dissipé.  
  
-Mais comment, demanda Gimli avec une petite voix.  
  
-Il semble que l'amour soit plus fort que le Mal, répondit Gandalf étonné lui-même.  
  
Legolas roula sur le sol vers Alithwen. Elle aussi avait arrêter de crier. Il réussit à se mettre à genoux en haletant toujours. Il lui releva la tête en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Il prit son pouls et elle ouvrit les yeux.  
  
-Legolas... c'est vous ?  
  
-Oui c'est moi, répondit-il en souriant heureux de la voir en vie.  
  
-Mais vous étiez mort... je vous ai vu... ça semblait si réel... ,haleta-t- elle.  
  
-Chhuut, chuchota-t-il. Je suis là maintenant.  
  
Elle tremblait encore à cause de la douleur et des gouttes de sueur perlait son front. Ses vêtements étaient tous en lambeaux et elle avait une grosse tâche de sang dans les cheveux. Elle avait été assommée par un nazguls lorsqu'ils l'avaient capturée. Elle semblait apeurée et toute fragile. En ce moment il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui ôter toutes ces images affreuses de la tête et les douleurs de son corps. Il l'embrasa sur le front et Aragorn s'approcha à son tour pendant que les autres regardaient si les hobbits allaient bien. Il fut heureux de savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie. Legolas l'aida à se relever. Alithwen pensait que sa tête allait exploser si la douleur se représentait. Elle s'appuya sur les épaules de Legolas. Ils regardèrent les hobbits qui eux étaient en meilleur état qu'Alithwen. Pipin, Merry et Frodon étaient conscient. Aucun n'avait l'air d'être blesser. Elle avait fait la connaissance des hobbits un peu brusquement. Sauron avait commencé par lui montré des images de tous ceux qu'elles aimaient, morts, à l'intérieur de sa tête. Puis après une journée, il avait commencé à utiliser la torture pour qu'elle lui donne l'anneau mais jamais elle n'avait céder. Elle avait reçu un coup sur la tête et celle-ci lui faisait terriblement mal mais elle n'avait qu'à penser à une seule personne pour ne pas abandonner. À Legolas. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas se faire torturer pendant bien longtemps. Ni son père d'ailleurs.  
  
-Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à retourner sur nos pas et aller à la Montagne du Destin et tous ceci sera fini, leur dit Gandalf.  
  
Ils le suivirent donc dans les marches à nouveau. Legolas aidait Alithwen, Sam, Gimli et Aragorn aidaient les semi-hommes et Gandalf était leur guide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Gandalf s'arrêta et leur donna d'autres instructions :  
  
-Puisque Alithwen, Merry, Pipin et Frodon n'ont pas de "déguisements" nous allons passer par l'arrière et s'il y a des orques nous les tuerons et prendrons leurs habits.  
  
Alors ils sortirent par l'arrière et comme Gandalf l'avait dit, il y avait quatre orques à l'extérieure. Ils les tuèrent et chacun aida un autre à enfiler les habits. Ils cachèrent les corps et continuèrent. Ils contournèrent la tour et se faufilèrent une fois de plus parmi les orques du Mordor qui ne remarquèrent pas leur présence ou à peine mais ne s'en soucièrent guère. C'était surtout les hobbits qui attirait l'attention parce qu'ils étaient très petit comparativement aux autres(sauf peut-être Gimli). Legolas traînait un peu à l'arrière. Le poids DES anneaux étaient revenus. Il voyait dans les yeux de Gandalf de l'inquiétude. Même si les orques ne semblaient pas remarquer leur présence, chacun était inquiet. Est- ce que Sauron verrait un jour que ses prisonniers étaient partis ? Lorsque Legolas pensa à cette question le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Les orques commencèrent à s'affoler, puis revinrent calme après quelques instants. Ce qui était exactement le contraire de la compagnie. Ils entendirent une voix grave et rauque qui parlait une langue étrange. Les orques se mirent à genoux en direction de la tour au son de celle-ci. Legolas regarda dans la direction d'Alithwen. Elle s'était figé sur place. Les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
-C'est lui... il sait que nous nous sommes sauvés, lui murmura-t-elle.  
  
Legolas regarda en direction de Gandalf qui leur fit signe de continuer d'avancer. Le volcan n'était plus qu'à un demi-kilomètre. Ils marchèrent et marchèrent. Les orques commençaient à tourner la tête sur leur passage. Ils se consultaient du regards pour savoir s'ils devaient les poursuivre ou bien s'ils n'étaient seulement des orques ordinaires. Bientôt, ils entendirent le ton de la voix augmenter. Comme si elle donnait des ordres. Ils commencèrent à monter la pente et les orques eux commençaient à attaquer. Legolas, Alithwen et Gandalf essayaient de s'approcher le plus possible du haut de la montagne. Mais un groupe d'orques répugnants se dirigeaient vers eux. Gandalf s'arrêta, se tourna vers Legolas et Alithwen en prenant leurs mains et récita des paroles bizarres. Lorsque les orques furent sur le point de les atteindre, une bulle violette se forma autour d'eux. Les orques hébétés par ce changement ne réagirent pas tout de suite, mais après quelques instants l'un d'eux frappa sur la paroi de la bulle mais celle-ci absorba le coup et l'orque fut projeté plus loin. Gandalf entraîna les deux amoureux plus haut. Alithwen voulu se retourner mais Legolas qui la soutenait toujours l'en empêcha.  
  
-Mais les autres..., lui dit-elle.  
  
Aucune des deux hommes n'y fit attention et ils continuèrent leur route. Plusieurs autres groupes d'orques essayèrent de s'approcher d'eux mais rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Les autres membres de la communauté eux essayaient tant bien que mal de distancer les bêtes ou bien de sauver leur peau en essayant de suivre le trio qui montait déjà très haut dans la montagne. Alithwen avait du mal à suivre même si Legolas la soutenait, elle le sentait perdre des forces à chaque pas. Elle sentait aussi son anneau peser de plus en plus. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la crevasse mais un cri perçant leur déchira les tympans. Ils se retournèrent et virent avec horreur les spectres de l'anneau. Encore une fois Gandalf n'y fit pas attention et continua sa route. Ils arrivèrent sur le pont et sentirent une grande chaleur leur peser dessus. Le gouffre était profond et rempli de liquide brûlant. Gandalf s'arrêta au bout et se tourna vers Legolas et Alithwen.  
  
-Que fait-on, demanda Legolas.  
  
-Je crois bien qu'il nous reste plus qu'à jeter les anneaux dans le feu, lui répondit Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf fixait l'ouverture du passage. Heureusement pour eux, aucun orques ne les avaient suivit. Ni les zaguls d'ailleurs.  
  
-À mon signal vous jetterez les anneaux dans la boule, leur dit Gandalf.  
  
Alithwen voulu demander de quelle boule il parlait mais n'eut pas le temps. Gandalf sortit les trois bocaux qui contenaient les trois éléments : l'eau, la terre et le vent.  
  
-UN...  
  
Il lança en l'air les trois composantes...  
  
-DEUX...  
  
Il en levèrent leurs anneaux et les éléments formèrent une boule noire au- dessus de leur tête.  
  
-TROIS...  
  
Ils lancèrent les anneaux à l'intérieur de la sphère. Celle-ci s'élargit puis finit par exploser. Les débris tombèrent dans le volcan et pendant un instant rien ne se passa. Alithwen allait demander si ça l'avait marché mais le trou rempli de lave brûlante implosa. Il y eut un léger tremblement de terre mais Gandalf les entraînaient déjà vers l'extérieur. Une autre secousse se fit sentir alors qu'ils étaient à moitié du passage et un éboulement de rochers failli les fracasser mais Legolas lui bascula sur le côté et eu peine à se retenir au bord du précipice. Alithwen et Gandalf avaient continué et se n'est qu'arrivé à l'extérieur qu'il remarquèrent que Legolas n'était plus là. Alithwen se précipita à l'intérieur. Gandalf tenta de la retenir mais il ne réussit pas. Elle s'arrêta sur le bord de l'entrée pour voir où était Legolas. Elle le vit à peu près à la moitié du rempart. Lorsqu'il la vit il lui cria :  
  
-Non... sauvez-vous... partez !  
  
Mais Alithwen ne l'écouta pas et fonça vers lui. Des rochers tombaient de plus en plus sur eux, mais elle les évita. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Legolas qui était à bout de force elle ne vit pas une grosse pierre tomber sur elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté, mais elle bascula dans le trou en roulant sur elle-même. Legolas rattrapa sa main juste à temps (N.D.A. : Que de suspens !). Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux accrochés au rempart et des rochers plus gros que leurs têtes leur tombaient dessus.  
  
-Alithwen vous devez remonter, vite, lui cria Legolas pour couvrir le bruit.  
  
Alithwen s'agrippa au poignet de Legolas puis remonta peu à peu vers le haut. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut elle se retourna vers lui et l'aida à monter sur le rempart. Puisque Sauron était détruis, son royaume aussi se détruisait. Legolas entraîna Alithwen vers la sortie où il trouvèrent toute la communauté encore vivante. Le seul problème était de retourner au Gondor. Mais comment ? Ils suivirent Gandalf parmi les orques affolés. Était-ce ainsi que finirait la communauté de libération. Ils auraient détruit les anneaux et anéantis les chances de Sauron de refaire surface, mais ils n'auraient pas su sortir du royaume du seigneur des ténèbres ?  
  
-Vous n'auriez pas une idée pour nous faire sortir d'ici, cria Gimli vers l'avant du groupe.  
  
Gandalf n'y fit pas attention et continua sa route. Espérait-il arriver à la porte Noire avant que tout ne s'effondre ? Soudain, le magicien s'arrêta net. Il regarda dans les airs et vit avec soulagement les aigles qui l'avaient si souvent aidé. Il les appela dans un langage inconnu aux autres membres de la communauté. Mais, lorsqu'ils vinrent pour se poser par terre pour faire monter la communauté les nazguls leur rentrèrent dedans. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent de nouveau pour faire face aux spectres noirs. Une bataille aérienne s'en suivit. Des plumes et du sang volaient de partout. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder cet affreux spectacle. Un autre problème s'ajouta à tout sa. Les orques arrêtèrent de s'affoler et finirent par réaliser que les personnes qui avaient détruit leur maître, étaient encore là. Ils s'avancèrent vers eux, grognant comme des chiens enragés. Alithwen, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf et les quatre hobbits sortirent leur épée. Les orques n'étaient plus que trois cents. Les autres s'étaient enfuis de peur que tout s'écroule. Des explosions se firent entendre dans leur dos. C'était le volcan qui faisait irruption. Alithwen se retourna vers Legolas avec des yeux terrifiés. Legolas ne pu que soutenir son regard vert émeraude quelques instants avant que les orques s'élancent vers eux en brandissant leurs armes. Mais ils furent interceptés par les oiseaux qui se posaient de nouveau par terre. Ils avaient réussi à éloigner les nazguls. Tout le monde embarqua sur le dos des oiseaux. Aragorn, Legolas et Alithwen ensemble, Gandalf, Merry et Pipin ensemble et Gimli avec Sam et Frodon sur un troisième oiseaux. Les deux autres survolaient les terres noires en guettant un deuxième assaut des nazguls. Et celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Dès qu'ils furent décollés, les spectres revinrent à la charge. Les deux oiseaux à eux seul ne pouvaient pas les empêcher de passer et un des nazguls entra de plein fouet sur l'oiseau d'Aragorn, Legolas et Alithwen. Cette dernière ne pue se retenir et bascula dans le vide.  
  
-NON, cria Legolas.  
  
Aragorn essaya de le retenir mais en fut incapable. Legolas sauta à la suite d'Alithwen. Il tomba, mais heureusement qu'ils ne volaient pas très haut, et il finit par atterrir en roulant sur lui-même(N.D.A. : Je sais c'est presque irréaliste mais bon... c'est un elfe...). Il chercha Alithwen des yeux et finit par la voir, inconsciente, entourée d'orques crasseux. Legolas se précipita vers elle et sortit son épée. Il tua les quelques orques autour avec une rage tel qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se pencha vers Alithwen. Elle s'était réveillé. Il l'embrassa sur le front et remercie les dieux qu'elle ne soit pas morte en s'écrasant par terre. Elle essaya de se lever sans l'aide de Legolas mais elle faillie retomber sur le sol. Il la rattrapa et l'aida à se relever. Mais d'autres orques se rapprochaient d'eux. Alithwen ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était blessée et ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre(N.D.A. : Alithwen est blessée et Legolas la soutient ). Ils reculaient de plus en plus mais d'autres orques arrivèrent par derrière. Ils étaient entourés. Au dernier instant ils virent une corde passer sous leur nez et Legolas la saisi à la dernière minute entraînant Alithwen à sa suite. Ils furent hissés sur le dos de l'aigle où Aragorn les attendaient le regard inquiet. Legolas déposa Alithwen sur les plumes et s'accrocha du mieux qu'il le put. La jeune femme venait de s'évanouir à nouveau lorsqu'ils franchirent les terres noires pour atteindre le Gondor...  
  
À suivre...  
  
Encore une fois merci à Neld qui ma beaucoup aidé, MERCI ! ! Un neuvième chapitre suivra bientôt ! (Enfin j'espère !).  
  
Bisous, c moi alias Caroline-xxx- 


End file.
